<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like ashes and embers by crowningtesla (ihavetoomuchtimedealwithit)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114646">like ashes and embers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavetoomuchtimedealwithit/pseuds/crowningtesla'>crowningtesla (ihavetoomuchtimedealwithit)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>exeunt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cedric still dies, F/M, Fred will live I swear, Good Severus Snape, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavetoomuchtimedealwithit/pseuds/crowningtesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asteria Lowell had made it by pretty easily up until her sixth year. However, when her best friend's name comes flying out of the Goblet of Fire, the Hufflepuff prefect finds herself desperate to keep everything under control. As Asteria works towards her Apprenticeship, which will pull her away from her friends and Hogwarts, she is desperate to help Cedric win the Triwizard Tournament, and attempting to keep her childhood crush on Fred Weasley under wraps. </p><p>This fic follows Goblet of Fire relatively closely, but it will diverge harshly after the Tournament ends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>exeunt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. awakening me from a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first published fic, so please be gentle. I am also in college right now, so updates will probably be sparse after the first few chapters!<br/>I am planning on taking this at least through to the Battle of Hogwarts, but that is a long way down the road.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Prefects! Report to the first carriage to receive your assignments." Asteria waved at her father as she climbed onto the train, her eyes shifting forward as she made her way down the corridor to the front of the train. She smiled at her Head Girl, Penelope Clearwater, as she stepped into the carriage on the right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, Lowell and Diggory, you will take the back half of the train once we're halfway to the castle." Asteria and Cedric shared a nod. Penelope led the Ravenclaw prefects to start their rounds, leaving Asteria to pull her cloak tighter around herself and curl up next to the window. Cedric pressed himself next to her, opening his bookbag and pulling out the charms textbook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asteria hummed, twisting to look at him, "I missed you, Ced. Are you upset about Quidditch being canceled this year?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not as much as I thought I'd be. My dad gave me permission to put my name in the Tournament."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Asteria sat up, "You're joking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, after the World Cup, I don't think he really knows what to do about it. We agreed to it before we went, and I don't think he wanted to go back on his word."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay? Everything I heard about that-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine. It was a little startling, but we were both fine. I'm surprised your boyfriend didn't tell you all about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not dating Fred, Cedric."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, then why did you instantly know who I was talking about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, shut it, Diggory. It's been six years, and he hasn't made a move. He's a Gryffindor. He should know how to take the initiative."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, you can be rather intimidating when you want to be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever, wake me up when it's our turn to do rounds." She curled up against his side, letting him put his arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time Asteria came home to Hogwarts, she couldn't help but think of her mother. Mistress Chandra Lowell had been Professor Slughorn's assistant professor for five years before her accident, and she'd brought Asteria along for a few days when she was very young. Seeing the castle appear over the lake reminded her of the first time here, when she was three or four, clutching her mother's robes and having Slughorn show her around the Potions classroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asteria helped a group of first-years into the boats, noticing one, in particular, that was a bit clumsy. He nearly cried as he all but fell into the boat, but Asteria caught him by the arm. Asteria comforted him as she helped to push the boat off. She and Cedric made their way to the carriages, greeting Professor Flitwick and climbing into the front cart to make it to the school before most students. They weren't alone in the carriage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feeling high on power, Lowell? You really did a number on Malfoy on the train." She had already taken five points from Slytherin from the Malfoy boy bullying first years in the back carriages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello Fred, hello, George. How was your summer?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fred waited every day for an owl inviting him to Lowell Manor. It was pathetic, really."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asteria chuckled, "There's a reason I meet you in Diagon Alley when I meet you at all. I don't like people in my house. Plus, my dad spent the whole summer home instead of going on the Ministry trip. Plus, minus the Dark Mark, it sounds like you had fun without me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred shrugged, "Oh well, yes, minus the dark wizards, it was a lovely time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George spoke up, "How was your summer, Aster? With your dad home the whole time and all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It went well, actually. I finally submitted my application to the Mastery Board. I probably won't hear anything until the end of the year, but I'm really excited about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric put his arm around her shoulder and knocked his head against her, "She's modest. She knows we'll all be heartbroken when she ends up leaving us for our last year."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not true! I can only hope that Professor Sinestra puts in a really good word because Astronomy is so much harder to get an apprenticeship in. I wish I was good at Potions or Transfiguration, or something a little bit easier."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Flower," Asteria glared at Fred, "if they don't take you, they're mental."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. That's what Dad said." Asteria looked past the twins, at the thestrals pulling the carriage and the looming shape of the castle. "I think this year will be good for all of us. No big tests, Triwizard Tournament, can't get much worse than the manhunt last year."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric snorted, "Yeah, if you ignore the fact that Harry Potter seems to bring trouble wherever he goes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asteria spoke up before the Weasley twins could, "That's not fair, Ced. He's a fourteen-year-old; he can't exactly control the fates."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever you say, Aster."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the halcyon sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's just pretend that you can become a prefect in your fourth year because I forgot that that happens fifth year and I don't feel like editing it out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first two months of classes went by quickly. Despite the gloomy atmosphere that swept over students in the wake of the Quidditch World Cup, the excitement was beginning to brew for the Triwizard Tournament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had only spoken to the Weasleys during Hogsmeade weekends, and even then, she'd always ended up getting pulled away by some younger students getting into trouble. She'd felt the same disconnect with all of her friends, minus her roommates. The only thing keeping her and Cedric together was their nightly rounds, where they talked about anything and everything they could think of, desperate to pass the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria wasn't taking N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she listened with extreme interest as Cedric described the new professor. Mad-Eye Moody was a living legend, and Asteria only saw him during the few feasts he attended or when he was wandering through the depths of the castle at night. She'd already noticed him ignoring students out after curfew, and she had half a mind to report him to Professor Sprout if she thought that would accomplish anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the night patrols slowed down, Asteria always tried to pull Cedric to either a large window or out into a courtyard so that they could watch the stars. Cedric had dropped Astronomy from his classload, but it was Asteria's passion, and she could spend hours pointing out the constellations above them. He'd always nod along, making off-handed comments about the fact that she'd done all of his Astronomy homework for him anyway, so it was like he was learning it all for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was her third year as a prefect, but the calmest, up until the Halloween feast started rapidly approaching. A week before Halloween, Asteria caught Fred and George selling their creations to a second-year Hufflepuff. She had taken ten points off for each of twin and promptly escorted the Hufflepuff to class, making sure that Snape wouldn't yell at him too harshly before she'd marched back to the Gryffindors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't just sell things to small children!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? It's entrepreneurship." George stayed silent, packing up their leather case as Fred stood, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you done any kind of safety study with these things? What happens if someone accidentally eats something you've made or something blows up in their face, and they get hurt, or worse? Okay? These aren't safe. Okay, I won't stop you if they're older years, but that kid was what, twelve? He probably doesn't even know where the hospital wing is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'd help him?" He said it as if that was the most straightforward concept in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I didn't know you'd obtained omnipotence over the summer. Or access to my house's dormitories when he tries to show off to his roommates. You're lucky I'm not dragging you to McGonagall right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's harmless, Lowell."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, so now they were on a last name basis?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "You can't possibly know that, Weasley. Five more points from Gryffindor for your obstinacy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George stood up at that, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and shoving the briefcase into his hands, "We will keep that in mind, Asteria. Fourth-years and over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fifth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred made a face, "Fourth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's use your brother as an example. Do you really think he has the maturity to not accidentally kill himself with something you've created?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred rolled his eyes, "Ron's not the one we should be using as a benchmark, but we'll keep it in mind. Fifth years, and maybe fourth years if we know that they're smart enough to read labels."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria seethed for a second before she smoothed her face and extended an arm, "Deal." She purposely pointed her hand towards George, not Fred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George gave her a long look before he sighed, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake, "Deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still wasn't on speaking terms with the Weasleys even as the day before Halloween came. She managed to avoid George's eyes settling on her as the other students entered the Great Hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mix of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students settled at the Hufflepuff table, and Asteria took the task of introducing everyone as Cedric eyed the Goblet nervously. One particular Durmstrang student kept talking her ear off, making a delightful conversation as his classmates silently nodded along. He introduced himself as Frederik, and Asteria spent most of the dinner pointing at various fixtures around the room and explaining them, as Frederik painted a picture of Durmstrang with his words. By the time puddings were served, Asteria had found herself longing to see the room he was describing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to pull a couple of Beauxbatons boys into the conversation, finding that they were thoroughly impressed with the food spread. Asteria laughed, telling them how grateful she was that their presence meant the food was actually good. While the table laughed, Asteria shot a glance at the Gryffindor table, where she met Fred's eyes on accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a half-smile, which she returned before Cedric pulled her back into the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, after the Goblet was placed in the entryway, Asteria had given Cedric a tight hug before he went to put his name inside. She'd laughed as he flinched away from the flames that shot up as the paper was consumed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Asteria was in the library. She looked up at the sound of loud footsteps approaching. Maxine came running in, her chest heaving. Asteria dropped her quill and started packing up her books as she stood, "What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fred and George tried to use an Aging Potion to get past Dumbledore's age line and put their names in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria sighed, "Are they okay?" Her mind was already racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Their potions malfunctioned, and they're in the hospital wing, but they insist that they're fine. I just figured that you wanted to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, thanks for telling me. Oh," Asteria paused, pulling out a loose sheet of parchment, "these are the vocabulary terms for the Herbology test. I was going to give them to you later, but I might be in there for a bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay, thank you. I'll make sure that Heidi and Cedric get them. Have fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria rolled her eyes, "I'll try my best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled half-heartedly at the passing Hufflepuffs as she climbed the staircases and made her way to the hospital wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Asteria reached the double doors, she let herself in quietly, her eyes settling on Madame Pomfrey, "I heard that the Weasley twins are in here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, dear. Those two are in the back to keep them from inciting a mutiny. George has already fallen asleep, but I think Fred is fighting to stay awake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left the witch to her work, navigating through the maze of beds and curtains until she found two beds lying side by side. George was out like a light, his mouth slightly open, and the soft sound of snoring filling the air. Fred was sitting up, holding a small mirror, and running his fingers over his chin. Asteria noticed a razor on his bedside table. Fred looked up as she approached, "Oh, hello."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi. Are you okay? Maxine told me what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you care? We didn't drag any little ones into it, so I don't know why you're so concerned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria balked, crossing her arms across her chest, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Fred? You two are my friends, and someone came running to tell me you were in the hospital wing, and I'm not supposed to care?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured you were here to lecture us about potion safety or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria's stomach tightened, her mind instantly shooting back to a memory of her mother teaching her how to be careful with all of the ingredients, and the pitying look in Snape's eyes at the beginning of every year when he had to give the lecture on protective gear and what to do in case of an emergency. Her eyes immediately found the closest bedpan, her body preparing to throw up, but she managed to swallow it down. She took a deep breath. She held up a shaking hand, "You know me and potion safety." She tried to joke, but she knew that it fell flat when Fred's eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry, flower. Fuck," she looked up at the curse leaving his lips, "that's why you were so upset about the safety. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's, um-" She fought the urge to say that it was okay, "Yeah." She swallowed, "You should sleep. Get the bad potion out of your system. I'll see you at the feast, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll see you then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria stood awkwardly for a second, "Um, I would appreciate you telling George that I came by, whenever he wakes up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." She let herself turn and walk away, smiling at Madame Pomfrey as she stepped outside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. nothing we make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite wanting to keep a brave face, Cedric was clutching Asteria's hand under the table, his whole body shaking slightly as the other students filtered in. Asteria could only half focus on the songs that the other students were singing, rubbing her hand over Cedric's. She managed to get him to eat a few bites of food after the introductions, but his eyes kept flickering back to the blue flames of the cup. She sent a smile over to Fred and George, who were at the next table over. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Viktor Krum.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fleur Delacour.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria held her breath as a familiar piece of parchment flew out of the Goblet of Fire, and Dumbledore snatched it out of the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cedric Diggory. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hufflepuff table exploded, and Asteria let her breath out as a grin took over her face. Cedric pulled her into a tight hug before he pulled away and walked to the front of the Great Hall. Frederik, the Durmstrang student that the Hufflepuffs had claimed, gave Asteria a hug, catching her by surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria's eyes fixed on Cedric, though, and she felt like she was one of the first people to notice the Goblet's flames switch from blue to red. Another piece of paper shot out and floated nearly to the floor before Dumbledore caught it and pulled it up to his hand with a levitation charm. The celebrations died out as everyone noticed Dumbledore's trepidation, and Asteria put a hand on Frederik's arm, causing him to look up towards the front of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems the Goblet has selected a fourth champion." Every one started murmuring to themselves before Dumbledore held up a hand, "Settle down, everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors almost came to blows in the Great Hall, but Asteria had managed to wrangle her house back to the common room with the help of some seventh-years. She hadn't been able to see Cedric before the </span>
  <em>
    <span>four</span>
  </em>
  <span> champions had been whisked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she finally got the last of the Hufflepuffs into the common room, she closed the door and turned on the group. "Now. I understand that this is a shock to all of us. But I do not want to see any of you sabotaging Potter. Whether or not he put his name into the cup, he is now bound by a magical contract to participate in the Tournament. We can't change that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed a group of fourth-years whispering to each other, "Macmillan, shut up!" The fourth-year jumped at the sound of his name. She turned back to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is my job to keep order, and if that means taking points from our house, I will do so. Harry Potter has enough going against him right now. The Triwizard Tournament is dangerous, and he is vastly underprepared. If I find out that any of you are intentionally sabotaging his chances, which puts his life at risk, I will not hesitate to get Professor Sprout involved in disciplinary actions. Is that clear?" She heard a few mumbles from the group. "Okay. We will celebrate with Cedric and root for him, but I will not have us stoop to actively antagonizing any competitors, understood?" She got some nods from her peers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened behind her, and Asteria turned to see Professor Sprout, who beckoned her into the hallway. Asteria nodded and turned back to the common room, "Now, go ahead and celebrate that Cedric was chosen, and then get to your homework. I know most years have tests at the end of this week, and everyone was too excited to study last night. I don't want us to get behind in points. Meeting dismissed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped out into the hallway, already hearing voices pick up behind her as the portrait swung shut. "Yes, Professor?" Her Head of House looked flustered, her yellow robes tousled, and her greying hair beginning to fall out of its neat bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are they taking it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not well. I think they'll only listen if it comes out of Cedric's mouth, at this point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sprout sighed, "Well, the wands are being weighed right now. You will have to step up to take care of Cedric while he's competing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I'll find some seventh-years to help Cedric with the classes that I'm not taking. Is there any news about Potter?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He insists he didn't put his name in or get an older student to do it for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria nodded, "I don't think he even knows anyone well enough. I would suspect the Weasley twins. But it definitely wasn't them, based on their display this morning. I don't think he knows any seventeen-year-olds who would do that for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sprout nodded, "It is certainly suspicious. Ah!" Cedric rounded the corner at the end of the hall, flanked by Professor Dumbledore and Professor Sinestra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the professors, Asteria instantly pulled Cedric into a hug. He returned it tightly, and Asteria noticed that he was shaking slightly. Dumbledore gave the two of them a long look, "You two should get to your rounds. I will speak to your housemates." They weren't supposed to have rounds tonight, it should have been fourth-years tonight, but Asteria knew when she wasn't wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria nodded, clearing her throat, "I already told them that there will be disciplinary actions if any of them try to retaliate against Potter and put him in any danger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Ms. Lowell. You two are dismissed for the night."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. higher branches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asteria and Cedric stood in silence with Professor Sinestra for a moment after Professor Dumbledore and Sprout walked into the Hufflepuff common room. After a few awkward moments, Asteria grabbed Cedric's arm and started walking, picking a random direction and going, throwing a goodbye to Professor Sinestra over her shoulder. Cedric still hadn't said a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled him out to one of the smaller courtyards, pulling off her cloak and spreading it across the stone. She sat down, pulling Cedric with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Cedric reached up and loosened his tie before laying down on his back, looking up at the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know? It's a bizarre mix of 'on top of the world' and sheer panic. I don't want anything awful to happen to the kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria nodded, settling next to him and using one of his arms as a pillow, "I don't think he did it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't have many friends, Ced. And certainly not anyone who's actually seventeen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed surprised when they called his name. Him most of all." Potter always seemed like a sad kid, and trouble followed him everywhere he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Do you think Snape will let me take my test on Friday instead of Wednesday? I really don't want to study for it yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He might if I ask him for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he likes you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's my godfather. I sure hope he does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe your mum was friends with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mum should have been a Hufflepuff. I'm convinced that she was only a Slytherin so that Slughorn would pay attention to her." That got a laugh out of Cedric, making Asteria smile. She looked over at him, "Did you get to see Fred and George this morning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I wish I had. Everyone was laughing about it during Divination."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did Professor Trelawney have any words of wisdom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, his mind clearly elsewhere. He spoke after taking a deep breath, "Is it bad that I really want to sneak out of the castle right now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, we could always say that we thought a first-year got out and tried to get into the Forbidden Forest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That feels like a breach of contract."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't even have rounds tonight, Ced. They just don't want us anywhere near the common room right now, so as long as we don't get killed by centaurs, they won't really care. We have at least until the end of the rounds, which is five, six hours max. Do you want to go down to the lakeshore?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Cedric untangled himself from her, standing up and grabbing Asteria's hands, pulling her up to her feet. He picked up her cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders and tying the ties. "Let's go." He held out his arm. "Do you want to try and catch some Gryffindors out of their tower?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we look around enough, we might find the two we want. It's technically not being out after curfew if they're with us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, I become the Triwizard Tournament Champion, and suddenly you're willing to break all of the rules. Who are you, and what have you done with Asteria Lowell?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not technically breaking the rules, but they were in the hospital wing this morning, so I don't know how good of an idea it would be to drag them out in the freezing cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair. Let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it through the castle to one of the many side entrances, passing only Filch, who had given them a silent nod as Asteria stopped to pet Mrs. Norris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The path to the lake was quiet except for the sound of their footsteps on the grass. They stayed close together. Asteria cast a warming charm on her hands, taking Cedric's and wrapping them together. "We should steer clear of the Durmstrang ship. I don't think they'll take kindly to strangers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, let's go this way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes, closer to the forest full of monsters. What was the one thing I said they probably didn't want us doing? Because I believe I said it was getting murdered by centaurs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I've taken Care of Magical Creatures. I'll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria laughed, "Oh, don't even. Your best friend and fellow prefect dying isn't going to get you out of the Tournament, you know? It'll just make your life more difficult."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric threw an arm over her shoulders, "I wouldn't dream of letting you die, Aster. The whole house would start failing their classes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, thank you for recognizing my worth as a friend. I really appreciate it." They both ducked under a low-hanging branch as they approached the water's edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair both pulled their cloaks off and spread them across the gravel. Asteria sat down, letting Cedric rest his head in her lap, "It's been a day, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric chuckled, looking out over the dark water of the lake, "All the drama's making me second-guess my choices."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you should have thought about that more before you entered a magically binding covenant agreeing to participate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that I don't want to. It's just suddenly a lot is going on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, does Cedric Diggory miss being the center of attention? Because I think Hufflepuff House has that handled for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, "You're an ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only to you. I have to keep you humble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laugh pierced the cold night air as Cedric tackled her to the ground, his hands tickling her sides.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so we've reached the last of the chapters that I already had mostly written! Rest assured that I am working on the rest of this story because it has given me a lot of serotonin writing this, but it might be a little bit because college is a real bitch sometimes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. my fellow passerine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I actually expected a bit of a hiatus, but this chapter came to me in the night, so here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Dragons?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though they were alone in the corridor, Cedric instantly put a hand over her mouth, "Aster! Shut up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yanked it away, her eyes wide, "Ced, they're making you fight dragons?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt it's a fight. I'm sure that it's something far wittier than that. I doubt I could just kill a dragon, and they'd be okay with that. I'm sure there's a twist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's ridiculous. I mean, have you covered dragons in Care of Magical Creatures?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the basics."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria sighed, turning down the portrait gallery corridor, "I think you'll need more than the basics. We should go to the library and check some things out tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, are you going to hop into the arena to help me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing is stopping me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric shook his head, his cheeks pink from the cold air in the castle, "You're incorrigible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria looked up at the looming portrait of Helga Hufflepuff as they walked past, "We should check the books out in my name so that no one gets any hints. We'll go over them during rounds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're taking all the fun out of this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria stopped in her tracks, pointing her finger at Cedric, "This isn't about fun; it's about keeping you alive. And making sure that you win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric rolled his eyes, "I think you're just jealous that you weren't old enough to put your name in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria laughed so loudly that a few portraits shushed her. She apologized quickly, looking back at Cedric, who was smirking at her, "Are you kidding? I would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> put my name in. That's my worst nightmare. And now that I know about dragons? Never in a million years. I don't know anything about dragons, other than the fact that they fly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know; I think you'd do pretty well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please tell me you're joking. Maybe if there was a trivia section."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had Cedric laughing. They reached a junction, and he turned to the staircases, "Let's go up towards Gryffindor tower, see if the twins are out past curfew."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd say they better not be, but I really haven't spoken to them since Halloween. It'd be nice to see them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to see Fred, you mean." Asteria felt her cheeks heat up as she knocked her hip against Cedric's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't start now." She sighed, "We haven't spoken since the potion fiasco."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric immediately backpedaled, "Are you mad at him for that? Because we can still go another way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not mad </span>
  <em>
    <span>at </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, really. I just, I don't know. You know how that sort of thing gets to me. And when Maxine told me they were in the hospital wing, I was just so scared. And they really didn't take it seriously. Anything could have gone wrong. They got lucky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric put a hand on her shoulder, "As long as you're okay seeing them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I've been missing their antics."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asteria and Cedric had been told explicitly to avoid the vicinity of Gryffindor tower for the first few weeks after Halloween, but the urge to see Fred and George was too strong to keep them away. As they waited for the staircase they were on to move, Asteria looked over at Cedric, "What if they aren't out? Do you want me to knock and have someone get them? They're more likely to do it if it's me asking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean if it's not me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, if they're not out already, you can check. The Gryffindors are never asleep." He wasn't wrong. Someone always answered the door when Asteria came looking for the twins. The year before, someone had let her in in the middle of the night after she thought she'd seen Sirius Black wandering the corridor. She didn't sleep for days after that until she'd nearly collapsed in Herbology, and Professor Sprout had made Heidi take her back to the dorms, and Cedric had had to do rounds alone for a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed Filch on their way to Gryffindor tower and stopped to have a conversation with him. Hufflepuff House always got along with Filch, inviting him to their table in the Great Hall for meals and letting him in when they had craft nights. That meant that even though Asteria and Cedric sometimes got caught helping the Weasley twins with pranks, they never got in trouble, leaving their reputation sterling when it came time for them to become prefects. After petting Mrs. Norris goodbye and waving at Filch as he went down to his chambers, they climbed the last staircase to the portrait of the Fat Lady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric spoke up first, "Good evening, ma'am, are the Weasley twins in or out of their common room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, they're inside. Do you need inside?" She turned to look down her nose at them, "Have they done something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, are they just in the common room, or have they gone to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The portrait seemed to think for a moment before nodding, "They're by the fireplace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria looked at Cedric, "Just wait across the hall. I'll get them." She turned back to the portrait as Cedric backed off. "Can you let me in to get them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. You're not as handsome as your friend, but alright." Asteria rolled her eyes as the portrait swung open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria straightened her robes as she stepped into the warm interior of Gryffindor tower. She instantly saw the heads of red hair on the couch nearest the fireplace. Still, it was Ron Weasley that spotted her first, immediately standing up and straightening his shiny new prefect badge, "Are you here because I'm not doing rounds?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as the other occupants of the common room turned to see who he was talking to. "No, Ron. I wouldn't have known that you weren't doing rounds if you hadn't told me. I guess now I'm here to take you back on rounds. Next time, just pretend to be doing homework or go to sleep or something. Learn from your brothers and feign innocence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria looked to the couch, where the twins were looking at her expectantly, "You want to come with Cedric and me for a bit?" They both nodded, throwing their notes into bags and tossing them near the base of the dormitory stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, looking back at the youngest Weasley brother, "Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren't </span>
  </em>
  <span>you on rounds?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione yelled at me and told me to leave her alone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Fine. This is your one pass since it's already past midnight." She pointed at Ron, "But," his eyes widened, "if I ever catch you not doing your job again, and making Granger do all of the work for you, you can bet your ass I am dragging you straight to McGonagall and getting your prefect badge taken away. Understood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost felt bad when he gulped and nodded frantically, but then she thought about all the extra work she had to do for Cedric when they first started. "Okay. Goodnight, Ron. I will try to find Hermione and send her back here, and you need to apologize, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria looked to the twins, who were watching expectantly. "Well then, come on." They followed at her heels as she exited the room, stepping across the hall to pull Cedric out from behind a statue, "Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria pulled her wand out, thinking back to a summer day at the Burrow, back before the group's first year. She waved her wand, watching the wings form out of the blueish-silvery substance, "Hermione Granger." She paused, "This is Asteria Lowell. Ron told me what happened. Go ahead and get back to your common room. You shouldn't be out alone, it isn't safe. Cedric and I will cover your area. Have a good night." She watched the bird take off down the corridor, reaching the main staircase and shooting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria turned back to the group, "Okay, where are we headed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric gave her a long look, "Where was Granger supposed to be tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No clue, but we should probably head upstairs so that she actually thinks we're doing her job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred's arm slipped around her shoulder, "Slacking off are we, flower?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not doing your brother's job for him. I've already pulled Cedric this far."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins laughed, George sidling up next to Cedric, "I should tell your mum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria scoffed, "She knows. That's why I'm invited to the Diggory house for every holiday. It's the least she can do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric bumped his hip against hers. "Don't give them any ideas. They'll start spreading rumors about me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fred and George? Stirring the pot? I don't believe it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George leaned forward so that he could look Asteria in the eye, "We're bloody angels, Aster. Get it right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aster couldn't contain her laughter, pulling a hand up to cover her mouth as Cedric led them up to the sixth-floor corridor. Fred pulled her into his side slightly, "Shut up, Lowell. You're gonna get us caught."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head against him to look straight up at him, "Who's going to catch us, me?" She looked at Cedric, "Is this your master plan to take points from Gryffindor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on, don't tell them that." He didn't even make it through the sentence before he was laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, Asteria saw a flash of light up ahead. She stopped, "Fred, George, get behind those suits of armor." At the sound of heeled boots on the stone floor, the twins hurried off, leaving Asteria and Cedric to approach the light source nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light was emanating from the tip of McGonagall's wand, her other hand firmly placed on Hermione Granger's shoulder. Asteria spoke f? Did "Hello Hermione, are you okay, did you get my message?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I was on my way back to Gryffindor Tower when I found Professor McGonagall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch spoke, "Miss Lowell, can you escort Miss Granger back to Gryffindor Tower?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, Professor, it might be best for you to do that. Diggory and I were going to take over her rounds. There's usually more curfew-breakers up here than near the kitchens. I've already spoken with Weasley, too, so I don't think he needs any more reprimanding, at least for tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." McGonagall quirked her lips, "Very well. It seems you're stuck with me, Granger. Thank you, Lowell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Professor." As McGonagall took Granger down the hallway towards the staircase, Lowell prayed that Fred and George had hidden well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall's loud footsteps stopped at the end of the hallway, "Lowell?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria turned slowly, "Yes, Professor?" Her voice was much too high-pitched to be inconspicuous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make sure Mr. and Mr. Weasley get back to their common room at an appropriate time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria held in a laugh as she nodded, "Of course, Professor. Have a great rest of your night."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the fog rolling in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for the first task! Also, time to meet Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, albeit briefly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dragons. That was a perfectly reasonable thing to toss at seventeen-year-olds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And a fourteen-year-old,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Asteria reminded herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria was shaking like a leaf, her hands clutching both Maxine and Heidi as she watched the first dragon enter the circle. A Swedish Short-Snout, Frederik said quietly, one of his hands settled on her shoulder. Asteria had known about the dragons longer than all but a few spectators, assuming that Harry had told his friends as well as Cedric. Still, the sight of Cedric, all red-brown hair and yellow robes walking into the arena made her heart stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria could have fist-fought Dumbledore at that moment, and she swore to herself that if something happened to Cedric, the old wizard would have her eternal wrath. Scratch that, she thought, the same applied to Harry Potter because, after all of the whispered conversations that she’d had with Fred and George about the younger Gryffindor, she couldn’t bear the thought of him getting hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric took an assessment of the arena the same way he looked at first-years caught after curfew: a quick glance around himself, taking stock before his lips quirked, and he lifted his wand. Asteria watched as a rock nearby the sleeping dragon started to morph, growing four long legs and rising. In place of the rock stood an Irish Wolfhound, which shook its fur. The collar around its neck jingled, which made the dragon stir. Asteria took in a sharp breath, watching as the thing rose to look at the dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Distract it,” Fred said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. Cedric had raised a completely hypothetical question to the twins about what they would do if they were trapped in a room with a dragon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a dragon, Fred.” Asteria had huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, flower, picture this. George and I cover the floor with ball bearings,” Fred was gesturing wildly, painting a vivid image of something that Asteria was sure was a half-hatched plan she might someday see the fruition of. “When McGonagall, who is our metaphorical dragon, comes to take points from us and give us detention, we get Peeves to do something even worse so that we don’t get in as much trouble.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay,” Asteria sighed, “there is no Peeves in this scenario. It’s just you and the dragon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George stretched, pushing his hair back with a groan, “Make something.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Make something?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, like transfigure a rat or something for it to chase.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dog took off towards the far end of the arena, which caused the Swedish Short-Snout to let out a puff of fire and start to follow. Asteria struggled to track both the dragon and Cedric. Cedric snuck around the back of the dais that the dragon had been sleeping on. While most of the crowd watched the dragon chase the transfigured dog and snap its jaws loud enough that Asteria flinched, her eyes were fixed on Cedric getting close to the egg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric had to clamber up the stone pedestal, setting his wand in front of his hand as he made the final push up. Asteria watched with wide eyes as the piece of wood rolled a few inches away on the stone. It didn’t make enough noise for Asteria to hear it, but she watched as the dragon’s ear flaps shifted. There was a boundary between the crowd and the dragon so that it couldn’t hear them, so it had to be hearing Cedric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Asteria tightened her grip on Heidi, wanting to look away but unable to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few seconds happened in slow-motion. Cedric got up to his feet, making a slow advance on the egg, clearly afraid to make too much noise, but the dragon had already heard him. The dragon’s head snapped around, losing interest in the transfigured dog and looking towards Cedric. Asteria saw Cedric’s eyes widen as he clearly calculated the cost-benefit analysis on whether or not to run for the egg or stay still. He decided to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria turned away, pressing her face into Heidi’s shoulder as the dragon moved almost impossibly fast towards him. She heard the sound of fire leaving the dragon’s mouth, as well as cheering erupt around them. “Please tell me he isn’t dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think his robes are a bit crispy but he’s standing up alright. Nothing Madam Pomfrey can’t fix. I think that’s a Weasley helping restrain the dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlie,” Asteria said under her breath. The second-oldest Weasley had probably been nearby since the dragons arrived, but either he hadn’t told his family, or Fred and George hadn’t mentioned it. Asteria supposed that it made sense that he was here. How many dragon-handlers were there really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxine’s hand squeezed Asteria’s, “They’re taking Cedric out now. He got the egg. If you go now, you might catch him on his way up to the castle to get healed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Asteria took a deep breath, “Heidi, Maxine, I am deputizing you. If any first-years try to jump over the railing, you have my full permission to stop them and make another prefect take points away.” She stood up straight, rolling her shoulders, “I’ll see you all later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria navigated her way through the crowd to the rickety staircase down. Everyone was already focused on the next dragon being brought out. A glimpse showed Asteria something smaller and green, and the announcer said that it was Fleur Delacour’s turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asteria found Cedric and his parents making their way towards the castle. Elise saw her first, tapping Amos’ shoulder. As Asteria jogged up, a little out of breath and sweaty under her layers, she got a good look at Cedric. Heidi was right, the burns were mostly superficial like he’d just gotten a burst of hot air in his face instead of fire. Cedric grinned as Aster approached, wrapping her arms around his middle, “You see that? Fred and George had a good plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria sighed, “Yeah, I suppose. You did alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amos’ laugh cut the air, one of his meaty hands settling on Asteria’s shoulder as the group started walking again, “Spoken like a true sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four of them laughed. Asteria looked up at Elise Diggory. The woman was wearing a mixture of Hufflepuff yellow and Ravenclaw blue, which made Asteria smile. “How have the months been passing for you two without Cedric sending letters every week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elise smiled, dropping an arm around Asteria’s shoulders, “It’s been lonely, I’ll admit. But we’ve been to dinner with your father a few times since the school year started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” That was actually shocking to Asteria. Her father was always a bit stiff about having guests, meaning that all of Asteria’s life, she’d had playdates at the Diggory and Weasley houses, but her friends rarely stepped foot inside Lowell Manor. Her father had invited the Diggorys over for dinner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was telling us about your application to the Mastery Board. Astronomy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria looked up, seeing that Amos and Cedric were a bit ahead, just out of earshot, “Yeah, I’m hoping to end up with Professor Sinestra, do something like my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elise’s grin was broad, sending butterflies through Asteria’s stomach, “That sounds amazing, darling. Amos and I are very proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria laughed, “Even if I’m not the one facing down dragons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elise chuckled loud enough that Cedric looked over his shoulder, “Especially because of that. I can only take one of my children making stupid choices. I thought I was going to have a heart attack watching that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! Heidi and Maxine were physically supporting me. Even had a Durmstrang boy offering moral support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a Durmstrang boy?” Elise’s eyebrow was raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria rolled her eyes, “You just want gossip to supplement you Witches’ Weekly, Elise. He’s nice, that’s all. The Hufflepuffs have adopted him into our ranks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything about my other sons that I should know about?” Asteria knew she meant Fred and George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know, I think Cedric’s been spending a little more time with them since they have more classes together. Something’s up, I just can’t figure it out. I feel like every time I’m in a room with Fred we start arguing, even if it’s over something tiny. And George is always with him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll all work out, darling. You’ve all been friends since the cradle. I’m sure he’s worried about Harry Potter. Molly’s taken that poor boy in like her own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria looked back over her shoulder at the arena, hearing the distant sound of the crowd cheering and dragons roaring, “Yeah, that’s probably it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it came closer to dinnertime, Amos and Elise said their goodbyes, promising that they would send letters and presents come Christmas. Asteria and Cedric split a platter of food that a house-elf brought to them. They were off in a corner of the hospital wing, where both Harry and Fleur had come in with minor injuries. Cedric wasn’t required to stay overnight, but both he and Asteria agreed that the quiet atmosphere that Madame Pomfrey maintained was far nicer than the clamor of the Great Hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludo Bagman came by at one point, shaking Cedric’s hand furiously before telling them that he was in second place. After he left, Asteria consoled Cedric, reminding him that there were still two tasks ahead of them, and all that mattered was the final standings. “I liked what you did with the dog, Ced. That was quick thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe McGonagall will give me extra points when I nearly fail the quiz tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She better, that was a N.E.W.T. level spell and you did it perfectly. You could have made it a cat and had it be a threat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric’s laugh burst through the quiet of the hospital wing, “That would’ve been something! Can you imagine her thought process? She’d have gotten Sprout and taken my badge away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria laughed so loud that Madame Pomfrey checked on them, leaving with a grin on her face as the pair apologized. Cedric invited the healer back over later, and they transfigured a fork for her to take some of the treacle tart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria grinned, “Madame Pomfrey, which is worse, the injuries this year or the ones from Quidditch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quidditch, absolutely. I only have four people to worry about with this, instead of fifty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them laughed as Cedric scoffed, “Well, they certainly don’t have dragons in Quidditch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madame Pomfrey chimed in, “Let’s hope they don’t change the rules any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heads up, Snape will show up next chapter. I despise canon Snape and I have changed his backstory a lot, which will be explained in detail at some point!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. quiet as a candle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asteria wonders if how Harry Potter's name ended up in the Goblet, and the Yule Ball approaches.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snape is here in the flesh this chapter. His backstory is very different because of canon divergence which will become apparent as we get to the end of Goblet of Fire, so look forward to that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asteria was nose-deep in books about the Triwizard Tournament when she felt a presence behind her. She looked up and over her shoulder, seeing Professor Snape lingering, "Professor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you join me in my office, Miss Lowell?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Give me a moment." She started gathering her notes and her books into an organized stack and slipping them into her bag. She stood, "Lead the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I remember correctly, you dropped History of Magic from your course load." So he had seen the books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, may I ask why you are reading tomes about the Triwizard Tournament?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You may, but I will wait until we are in private to answer." She looked at the underclassmen who scurried out of their way as they took the staircase down into the dungeon. Snape stayed silent as he unlocked his classroom door and invited her in. He locked it behind them, looking at her, expectantly. She sighed, "I wanted to know if it was possible to enter into a magical contract on someone else's behalf."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that they were alone, Snape's mask lowered ever so slightly, "You don't think Potter put his own name in." He didn't phrase it like a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria shook her head, "I know that he could not have. I also expect that the Goblet, under normal circumstances, would have some kind of safeguard to prevent someone from entering a different person in the Tournament. I can see why it ignored the age since this is the first time the Ministry limited that, and Dumbledore's age line should have taken care of that. But it would have taken serious Charms expertise to bewitch the Goblet into taking someone else's name and guaranteeing that they were selected."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why have you taken it upon yourself to solve this mystery? Is it because you're worried he'll beat your friend Diggory?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria narrowed her eyes at the Potions professor, "It doesn't make sense, and I feel like everyone is just ignoring that. After the first task, it seems like everyone has just decided to overlook the fact that Potter shouldn't have been selected. He just faced down a bloody dragon, and now it's all sport to everyone, including the Minister for Magic and Barty Crouch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They can't exclude him. The Goblet made a covenant. Potter has to compete." Snape started looking over the papers on his desk, but Asteria knew that his attention was still on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that, but are we just going to ignore that someone has put him in serious danger, and it is increasingly likely that he had nothing to do with it? If it wasn't Harry that created the covenant, and it couldn't have been, then someone in the castle has broken one of the most sacred laws of magic by making it in his name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asteria," he crossed his arms over his chest, "you don't have to be the one to figure that out. We have a government for a reason, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria rolled her eyes, approaching the desk and mirroring his arms, "Uncle Severus, you and I both know that Cornelius Fudge will do whatever it takes to make things seem normal. He barely even acknowledged it, even as the whole school exploded. If one of the Champions died, he probably wouldn't flinch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape sighed, one of his hands fidgeting with his robe, "You're not exactly wrong, but what will it accomplish if you're right? Are you going to track down whoever this person is and drag them to Azkaban yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is no one doing anything? This is a literal child, who everyone knows has already had everything go wrong in his life that could possibly go wrong, and they're just ignoring it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape rounded the desk, putting a hand on Asteria's shoulder, "I admire your empathy, Asteria, and I encourage you to keep looking, but you have to be careful. You're right that whoever did this is a monster, and they are probably still in the castle. I don't want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get hurt trying to track them down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, is the Headmaster doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dumbledore's always doing something, and I'm not exactly privy to his thoughts. But I can look into it more. I'll admit I haven't been giving that as much thought as I should have." He squeezed her shoulder, "Now, you, my goddaughter, need to focus on your classes so that the Mastery Board lets you in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, they won't exactly care if I fail Potions, as long as I pass Astronomy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape's sigh took over his whole body, "Leave my sight, now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria chuckled, scrunching her nose, "You'd give me a good grade, no matter what." She gave him a quick hug, which he didn't reciprocate, but she didn't mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't go ruining my reputation, Lowell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way to the classroom door, flicking the lock open, "I wouldn't dream of it, Professor." She was chuckling as she pulled the door closed behind her before she smoothed her face and made her way to the Great Hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friends always said that she was crazy, or at least that her mother had been when Snape became Asteria’s godfather. But as she’d gotten older, Asteria had realized why her father had always invited Severus over to Lowell Manor, even if the two men had never been friends before Lady Chandra Lowell’s demise. Asteria barely remembered her mother, and while the Diggorys could fill that gap somewhat, they had never known Asteria’s mother well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Severus Snape still had his secrets. Asteria remembered the look her father had given her the first time she’d asked about the horrible mess of red scars and black ink on Snape’s left arm, which Snape had simply told her that someone had done to him against his will. She’d been seven or eight, and Snape had been teaching her the basics of potion-making under Ephraim Lowell’s supervision. Asteria never asked again, and she’d never seen Snape without long sleeves again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped onto the bench at the Hufflepuff table, grabbing a plate and a piece of meat. Heidi and Gabriel Truman were discussing something from Divination class, and Asteria let herself listen without really knowing what any of it meant. It was a slow dinner tonight, most of the tables half-full. Cedric was nowhere to be seen, and Asteria only saw Ginny Weasley at the Gryffindor table, her brothers and Harry nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heidi pulled her into the conversation, asking about when and where she was born. Asteria knew enough about Astronomy to know that whatever Heidi was about to tell her was going to be bullshit, but she let Heidi have her fun. July 23rd, 1978 made her a Leo, barely, and Heidi thought that was funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Gabriel, a seventh-year prefect who made a profit charging Sickles for tarot readings in the Hufflepuff common room. “What sign is April 1st?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel chuckled, “Aries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heidi ran her finger down the page of her textbook, stopping at a bullet point, “‘Aries and Leos have passionate relationships, and don’t seem to find an occasional fight or sharp word-’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Asteria reached to take the book from Heidi, who held it aloft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued reading, “They understand each other’s emotional state perfectly, even when one of them would like to flee from the passionate need of the other to give resistance to something small and seemingly irrelevant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria huffed, “Heidi, I swear to Merlin, I will smother you in your sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heidi just laughed, “I’m just making an academic observation, Asteria. I picked a random day of the year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t.” Asteria felt her cheeks burning, “Gabriel, don’t encourage her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she does have to study.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Asteria, the N.E.W.T. exam for Divination is one of the hardest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria shook her head, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice, “I’m not speaking to you anymore.” She turned around on the bench, greeting the pair of first-years fussing over their potions homework. Asteria ignored Heidi and Gabriel’s giggles as she explained the differences between the properties of aconite and lavender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right when Asteria was getting ready to go to bed, double-checking the first-years’ homework, when she heard the gavel hit the lectern. She turned, seeing Dumbledore standing at the podium. Most of the students had filtered out for the night, so clearly this wasn’t that important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before everyone goes to sleep, I feel the need to remind everyone that you are encouraged to bring dates to the Yule Ball, and as December gets underway, you should start choosing a partner. Your heads of house are all going to give lessons in ballroom etiquette. Your prefects will be informed of the schedule for those. As I understand it, some houses are making these lessons mandatory.” A chorus of groans went out around Asteria, followed by groups of boys and girls huddling together, probably discussing their plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Yule Ball was the last thing that Asteria needed to add a new layer of stress to her schedule. She bid the group around her goodnight, and pushed up from the Hufflepuff table, making her way out of the Great Hall.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. call them all escapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Asteria get asked to the Yule Ball, and how is her application to the Mastery Board going?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up, most of my structure for the Apprenticeship/Mastery lore is actually inspired by One Step Forward, Two Decades Back here on AO3, by @corvusdraconis and @Dragon_and_the_Rose. That is an excellent fic and while I am not using it as canon, it is one of my favorite fanworks and I highly recommend it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heidi and Maxine didn’t stop teasing Asteria about Fred all through the first week of December. Asteria avoided this most nights by pretending that she needed to work on her Astronomy project, getting a pass from Professor Sinestra and climbing to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Between that and rounds, she managed to dodge most of the questions until mealtimes, when she had no option but to sit at the Hufflepuff table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d helped Frederik ask a Ravenclaw boy to the ball, and Heidi was going with Gabriel Truman, even though she blushed everytime she said it. Asteria managed to put the dance out of her mind most of the time, but she couldn’t help it if her eyes drifted to the Gryffindor table when Maxine talked about what dress she was going to wear. Despite all of the sixth and seventh-year Hufflepuffs being in on the most poorly-kept secret in Hogwarts history, Fred seemed oblivious to the longing looks that Asteria sent him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst part, which she hadn’t considered until the first week was coming to an end and she was dragged to Hogsmeade with one roommate on either side of her, was that no one else was willing to ask her, everyone seeming to know that she would end up going with a certain Weasley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This weekend, Asteria had a prior engagement, so she promised Maxine and Heidi to meet them at the Three Broomsticks in an hour. She met her father in the Hog’s Head, handing him the order form and money to take to Madame Malkin’s. Ephraim Lowell was an imposing figure sitting in the corner of the pub, his greying black hair starting to recede and his brown eyes twinkling in the firelight. If anything though, that made his features appear even sharper. Even in the dim atmosphere of what could best be described as the sketchier pub in Hogsmeade, there was no denying that her father was half a giant as he sat with his back against the wall. As he took the packet with a small smile, promising to send the dress by owl as soon as he received it, he handed her an ornate letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the front was simply: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lady Asteria Lowell</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her father seemed relatively calm about it, his lips quirking as she gave him a look. As she flipped it over, she saw the wax seal of the Board of Mastery. She looked up at her father with wide eyes, and he gestured for her to open it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To the venerable Lady Lowell,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am more than pleased to extend an invitation for your family to join the Board of Mastery for a New Year’s Eve gathering. As an aspiring Apprentice, it is crucial to make a good impression. I know you and your father are a fixture of this event, but I felt the formal necessity to address this invitation to </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span>. I look forward to seeing you, and hopefully your father.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Much love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Master Aloysius Firewheel</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Attached to the letter was a handwritten invitation to the annual party, held this year at the manor of Master Damocles Belby. It was addressed to Asteria, with an option to pick whether or not she was bringing a guest. She and her father were invited every year as a tribute to her mother, but this certainly marked a shift, as the invitation was now addressed to her in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria grinned, passing the pieces of paper to her father, who had an uncharacteristically large grin on his lips as he read it, “This is amazing, dearheart. I’m very proud of you. This means they think you’ll be a good fit.” He reached across the table, taking one of her hands in his, “Your mother would be ecstatic.” His eyes were glassy, as they often were when the topic shifted anywhere near his deceased wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria laughed, squeezing his hand, “Yeah, she would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ephraim cleared his throat, tucking the letter back into its envelope and handing it back to her, “Now, tell me everything about the Triwizard Tournament. How is Cedric doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asteria gave her father a tight hug before stepping away, waving as he apparated out of Hogsmeade. She was smiling all the way to the Three Broomsticks. That was maybe the longest conversations she had had with her father in years. She had the letter from Aloysius slipped into her bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down in the booth next to Heidi still grinning, her cheeks pink from the cold. Cedric flagged down Madam Rosmerta, who dropped a warm mug of butterbeer in front of Asteria. Heidi looked over from Gabriel, “What’s gotten you in such a good mood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxine jumped in before Aster could, “Did he ask you?” She said it so loudly that a few other heads turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Asteria hissed, “I was meeting my father at the Hog’s Head.” She pulled out the letter, “I’ve made it into the second part of Apprenticeship selections! We were invited to the New Year’s Eve party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole table gasped and congratulated her, patting her on the back. Asteria tucked the letter away, “My father’s very excited about it. I’ve never seen him so energetic about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric’s hand settled heavy on her shoulder, “That’s amazing, Asteria. Still-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria sighed, “No, no one has asked me, you absolute bellend. At this point, I’m probably going alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A shame. Well, I wanted to ask Cho, but if you really need a date-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will live going by myself, Cedric. But thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.” He ordered another butterbeer and the five of them moved on to talking about classes, and dresses from Madame Malkin’s, and other simple things that made Asteria relax her shoulders and just stay in the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun was starting to go down, Asteria and Cedric took over their prefect duties and began rounding up rogue third-years. As they checked inside Zonko’s they found the only stragglers were Fred and George, who stepped into line with them without hesitation. Asteria noticed that George was carrying the embossed leather case. Asteria was in too good of a mood to start a fight over safety again, so she ignored its presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed as the four of them walked that Fred was uncharacteristically silent, walking on the other side of Fred instead of at her right, leaving her side exposed to the cold December wind. She tried to give a questioning look to George, but the younger twin wouldn’t meet her eyes. Instead, both Asteria and the Weasley twins let Cedric talk their ears off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria pulled her cloak tighter around herself, colder than she’d ever been on this walk between Hogsmeade and the castle. She felt the good mood that she’d had in the Three Broomsticks sapped out of her by the combination of the cold and the awkward silence that Cedric was pushing through to talk about Cho Chang and how it had felt to face down a dragon, and how Charlie was so much braver than he’d thought for doing that everyday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria’s suffering ended when they reached the castle’s heavy oak doors, where Flitwick triumphantly checked their names off of the list and announced that everyone had made it back safely. Without even a word of goodbyes, Fred and George pulled away from the group, George sending an apologetic look back at Asteria as he chased after his twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric slung his arm around Asteria as they turned towards the Hufflepuff common room. “Come on, it was freezing out there. Let’s ask the elves for some cocoa before we start studying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria nodded numbly, resisting the urge to look back to the staircase and letting Cedric lead her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ever east</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asteria's date comes from an interesting source, and she's more confused than anything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asteria pulled on her tie, making sure it was tied correctly as she stepped out of the Hufflepuff common room. Maxine and Heidi were walking in front of her, talking about the homework for Herbology. Asteria was trailing behind, making sure that her prefect pin was attached to her sweater correctly. December had snuck up on her, and the cold air wasn't settling right with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pst!" Asteria's head whipped around, her eyes settling on the statue that the Weasley twins liked to hide behind. George's eyes were shining as she stepped into the space, watching her roommates keep walking ahead. He was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I have to get to Charms. Where's Fred?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what the next task is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I've been talking to Cedric, but he hasn't mentioned it. It's more that I'm just making sure that he gets his homework done. Is Harry okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins had briefly mentioned the younger Gryffindor's struggles to get everything done this year. The age line had existed so that people under seventeen couldn't enter. While that was partially a safety thing, it was also because trying to balance homework, and the Tournament was too much to handle. Cedric was doing alright, but that was because the other Hufflepuffs had committed to doing his homework for him and giving him all of the information he needed for tests. Asteria had been pulling more than her own weight with night patrols and giving lectures to misbehaving first-years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's doing alright. Ron's pissed at him right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could help, but there's no way he would let me. Cedric's been awful about that. Or at least Macmillan has, and Cedric has been too busy to stop him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's fine. He'll live. He's been friends with the little git long enough that one of them will crack eventually. We're taking care of Harry, trying to keep his spirits up. Fighting the Slytherins that try and start things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good of you. How's Fred?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he's about. Probably eating breakfast, you know? Late sleeper. We have Magical Creatures in about an hour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria crossed her arms across her chest, looking out at the younger Hufflepuffs shuffling off to class. "Fred doesn't breathe without you knowing about it. What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Asteria whipped her head back to the red-head, who was looking down at her with a shy smile. She shook her head incredulously, looking at him with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>asking me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George rubbed the back of his neck before he sighed. "Fred asked Angelina. I knew you wanted to go with him, and you hate going to things alone. I'm not him, but we could still dance, spike the punch. I don't want you to feel left out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Asteria sighed, furrowing her brow and shifting her weight on her feet. She bit her lip, "I thought I dropped the hint that I wanted him to ask me hard enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George put his hand on her shoulder. "He's a bloody idiot, my brother. Runs in the family. I don’t know if he thought you had a date already, or what." Asteria nodded, crossing her arms tighter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who else would she ever go with?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She gave George a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would love to go with you, George. Thank you for asking me. We can talk about it later. I can't be late for class."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you then. Have fun in Charms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria went running after Maxine and Heidi, catching her breath as she caught them, "You could have walked a little slower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And neglected to give you your daily exercise? We would never," Maxine snarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"George asked me to the Yule Ball." Her roommates stopped in their tracks, pulling her to the side of the Charms classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxine went first, "What? Is he trying to steal you away from his brother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heidi, "Was he asking for Fred? Because that seems out of character."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria shook her head, keeping her eyes on the Hufflepuffs filtering in, "Fred asked Angelina Johnson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Maxine's outburst made the Ravenclaws look at her, and Asteria hit her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up before I have to take points from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heidi whispered loudly, "Is Fred insane? He's bloody in love with you, and he asks a Gryffindor instead? The Weasleys are trouble, I tell you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria sighed, pushing her hair back as Professor Flitwick entered the room, "I really don't care. I'm going with George since Fred won't get his act together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored the other two for the rest of the class, focusing on her charms as they broke into groups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric sat down next to her at the dinner table, "So, I hear you're going to the ball with the other Weasley twin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm glad the whole school knows by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay? Do you need me to go kick Fred's arse? Because I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Ced, I'm fine. Now he has to put up with the whole school knowing that he left me out to dry, so he doesn't need another layer of punishment." She let her eyes flicker across the table and past Macmillan to the Gryffindor table, where Fred and George were sitting further down than usual, notably with a few people in between them. She met George's eyes briefly, who gave her a thumbs up, but Fred wasn't looking her way, his attention focused on Angelina Johnson, who was sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you change your mind, let me know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria dropped her eyes back to her plate as Fred shifted in his seat, his eyes flickering towards the Hufflepuff table. She looked to Cedric, "Have you asked Cho yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was going to tonight, after dinner. Wanted to check in with you first, make sure that my best girl didn't need a date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm good. Thank you, Ced. Now you go get Cho before someone else tries to snatch her up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me eat first, woman. You know we have rounds tonight. I don't want to have to go to the kitchens and beg for food later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in relative silence, talking about random assignments that were coming up. "When we go on patrol tonight, I'll bring my flashcards for Transfiguration so we can make sure that you have everything done, and you'll pass McGonagall's quiz in the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric hummed, "Yeah sounds-" He stood suddenly, grabbing his bag, "Cho's leaving, I have to catch her. Um, I'll meet you outside of the common room for rounds, promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria grinned, calling after him, "Go get her, Diggory!" She laughed as he shot her a disapproving look. She chuckled as he scampered after Cho, leaning over to Maxine, sighing and trying to keep a straight face, "Men."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxine slid into the spot where Cedric had been sitting, "You know, I'd bet you money that he'll be snogging Chang outside the common room when you go to get him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's not a bet I'm willing to take. That's just the truth. You know, you really should have gotten a higher O.W.L. in Divination."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxine hit her on the shoulder, "Shut up, Aster. Hey, Fred's looking this way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aster didn't look up, "Cool." She took another bite, "Is it just like a glance, or is he staring?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he's staring. Oh! No, he met my eyes and looked away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're as bad as Heidi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, I am a casual observer. Heidi would already be throwing him to the ground and screaming like a banshee to make him drop Johnson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Merlin. I really can't let either of you go anywhere without monitoring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. If you're okay going with George, we won't mess it up. But the second you give us the word-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't. But thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although she had spent the whole day avoiding her feelings, Asteria couldn’t deny the ache in her chest that had settled there the instant George told her what happened. Maybe everyone had lied to her the past six years? Or maybe Fred’s feelings had changed? She’d barely spoken to him all year, but whenever there was an event, she’d always ended up at Fred’s side, even when they were little kids and she’d been dragged to Weasley family parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria took a bite of her food, daring to take a glance towards the Gryffindor table again. Fred was looking down at his food, which seemed odd, because it was Yorkshire pudding, which was his favorite. She took a deep breath, looking back at Maxine, “Am I an idiot? For believing that he would ask me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxine rubbed her back, “Aster, he’s your best friend after Cedric, and both of you have been making eyes at each other since first year. I don’t think you were being stupid. If anything, Fred’s the idiot because he let you get away. Look at you, getting an Apprenticeship and wowing the Mastery Board. It’s his loss, but you’re allowed to be sad about it. If you want, I can go do rounds with Cedric tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria smiled sadly, “No, thank you, Maxine. I think I’d rather be out wandering the halls with Cedric than at the center of the Hufflepuff gossip machine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Aster. At least Molly Weasley seems to have raised one competent son.” She gestured towards George, who was sitting with a few fourth-years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s unfair to Bill and Charlie, and honestly Percy too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxine laughed, “Okay, hear me out. Percy Weasley is around here somewhere with the Minister for Magic, so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting that I reject George and then take Percy Weasley to the Yule Ball as a power move?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the worst plan you’ve ever come up with, but I’m really grateful for George right now, and I think we’ll still have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, just let me know if that changes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. laying borders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asteria's making friends in unlikely places, and the Winter Solstice approaches.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asteria’s fears about the Yule Ball and the fiasco with Fred asking Angelina faded to the background as the winter solstice approached. Professor Sinestra had her bending over backwards hauling all sorts of astronomy equipment up to the top of the Astronomy Tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of Asteria’s professors gave her excused absences, so for about a week, the only time Asteria saw any other students was when she crawled into bed early in the morning or rushed into the Great Hall to grab whatever the most portable food item was on the table when she woke up. Rounds with Cedric quickly became a mixture of cat naps and screaming into plush curtains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria knew that rumors were spreading all throughout the castle about who was asking whom to the dance, most people focusing on the Lowell heiress and the fourth Weasley son. However, Asteria found her free time outside of the Astronomy Tower occupied by consoling a horde of girls she found crying in the bathroom. She had barely remembered to send a notice to Madame Malkin to make a matching necktie for her gown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only time all week that Asteria had time to take a breath was during the Hufflepuff dancing lessons. Professor Sprout had made Asteria and Cedric be the models, saying that as the house’s champion, Cedric had to be perfect. Asteria and Cedric couldn’t stop laughing as the old record player skipped beats, making them lose track of their rhythm. “Good thing the Mastery Board doesn’t check if you can waltz,” Cedric said under his breath, making Asteria nearly collapse into a fit of giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was surprisingly fun to teach the younger students how to dance, Asteria found. She’d had proper form drilled into her from infancy. Watching these ones struggle reminded her that it was meant to be fun, and it actually made her look forward to making a fool out of herself with George, even if she’d wished it was Fred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a Saturday filled with getting her feet stepped on by fourth-years, Asteria let herself take a break from aligning equipment and actually went to dinner with her classmates. The Hufflepuff table was the liveliest it had been all year, with the exception of the few moments after Cedric’s name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Asteria found herself across from Cedric, with her roommates on either side of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were laughing over Maxine’s attempts to get a Beauxbatons boy as a date, Asteria relaxed and grinning despite the slight soreness in her body from the hours of dancing practice. Asteria happened to look over Cedric’s shoulder to the Gryffindor table, eyes immediately meeting Fred’s. She offered him a smile, not willing to let the sight of him dampen her mood. Fred looked more confused than anything, which made Asteria take a sip of her pumpkin juice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’ll show him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cho Chang stopped by the table near the end of the meal, handing Cedric a small box that Asteria was sure was a tie of some sort. Asteria offered the Ravenclaw a smile, standing, “Here Cho, I need to get to Professor Sinestra’s office if you want to sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, Aster.” Asteria grinned, noticing that Cho used her nickname. Asteria sent a wink to Cedric as she picked up her bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you all later.” She offered a wave as she picked up one last cookie and started walking out of the Great Hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asteria stretched her shoulders as she stepped into the hallway, readying herself for the trek upstairs. But as she tilted her head to the right, she noticed a familiar shape near the entrance. “Percy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older Weasley brother turned on his heels, “Aster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! How are you?” Asteria instantly closed the gap, pulling Percy into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Busy helping with Yule Ball preparations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you busy right now? I’ve barely seen you all year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was actually about to head to Hogsmeade for the night. We’re staying at the Three Broomsticks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I interest you in a jaunt up to the Astronomy Tower? I have some work to do before I go to bed, and I’d like to chat, if you have the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the debate work itself out on Percy’s face. That was something she’d always appreciated about Percy, although his brothers all gave him trouble for it. Percy was blunt, and it made him far easier to work with than most Weasleys, Molly in particular. “That sounds lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was thrilled to see Percy’s walls come down a bit as they talked. He picked a spot out of her way and sat, untying his tie and taking off his glasses. Asteria set up the telescopes carefully, consulting her notes for the angles. Occasionally, she would ask Percy for a tool, which he always struggled to identify before handing to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she worked, she asked all sorts of questions to Percy, who seemed excited to have someone to talk to. He enjoyed working for Mr. Crouch, really, but he was spooked by everything that happened during the Quidditch World Cup. He confided in her that he was worried about the Tournament, but there was no convincing Mr. Crouch of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about an hour, Percy actually started cracking jokes. “It’s strange to be back here so soon and not have any responsibility for the students. All the gossip I’m hearing and I don’t have to take any of it to McGonagall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria had sighed loudly at that, flopping onto her back, looking up at Percy, “Your brothers are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oblivious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard bits of this, but not from anyone I trust. What actually happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fred didn’t ask me to the Yule Ball. I was waiting for him to, and he just never did. George asked me out of pity-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, that’s my brothers for you. Are you going with George?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t really have another option. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Fred was going to ask me, and then he asked Angelina Johnson without even a word to anyone. I should just swear off all Weasleys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, even Charlie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlie just put a dragon in front of my best friend. Your father is the only one of you I can stand right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want Fred to ask you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Asteria shrugged, “But I just assumed that he would do it, and he didn’t. I feel like an idiot for thinking that he would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asteria, my brothers barely talk about anything with me ever, and I’ve been hearing Fred pour his heart out over breakfast for, what, fifteen years. It was probably a misunderstanding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria sighed, “Are you still seeing Penelope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she broke it off at the end of the summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it’s any consolation, the last few weeks have sent you soaring in the leaderboards for my favorite Weasley. You’re in a solid third right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is my dad at the top?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy chuckled, “One of the last things I heard from Dad was that you submitted to the Mastery Board.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m really excited.” She gestured around them to the piles of equipment, “I’m helping Mistress Sinestra prepare for the solstice now. We’ve been working all week to get everything set up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exciting. Do you think she’ll be your mentor, or someone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria grinned. This was why she liked Percy so much. He actually wanted to know about all of the boring academic stuff that made her other friends roll their eyes, “I hope so, but I mean, there are only a few Masters of Astronomy. It’s either her or Zabini, really. Most of the others are focused on potion making or creatures and how they interact with the heavens. I’m more interested in the stars and arithmancy and numbers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never really understood arithmancy all that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the man that took divination for five years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, divination is arithmancy without the numbers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so it’s not accurate at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I foresaw me becoming a prefect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone with eyes and a brain foresaw you becoming a prefect, Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What step of Apprenticeship are you at?” She didn’t miss the slight grin he got at changing the subject, but she let it slide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was invited to the annual New Year’s Eve party, so I should get a chance to socialize with some of the astronomers, see if any of them really speak to me as someone I should pursue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked out at the last rays of sunlight, “That sounds amazing Aster. I should get to Hogsmeade before it’s totally dark outside. Have a good night. We should do this again sometime. Feel free to write, or find me on Hogsmeade weekends. Goodnight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Percy. Don’t get lost on your way out.” Aster heard his laugh echo throughout the astronomy tower before the door below slammed shut. She turned back to her latest telescope, a little bronze one that was normally handheld, but that Professor Sinestra had fashioned a makeshift tripod for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped it into the ring and began to adjust it, having to operate off of the few stars that were already visible. It would have been easier to do once the sun set, but Asteria never made things easy for herself. She carefully oriented the tripod, kneeling down to look up through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the door open below her, hearing heavy footsteps. She narrowed her eyes, rising to her feet, “Professor Sinestra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me.” Asteria was certainly taken aback to see Hermione Granger climbing the stairs up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Hermione. Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just figured Ron won’t come looking for me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria laughed, sitting back down across from the fourth-year, “Are we both swearing off Weasleys forever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t laugh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ronald</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought that no one would ask me so he thought I was going with him. I already have a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s rude. Here.” Asteria used a Summoning Charm to get her bag, “Do you have rounds tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” The Gryffindor was certainly interested in the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria pulled out a metal flask and two small metal cups, “Neither do I. We can mope over Molly Weasley’s incompetent sons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed, “This could get us in trouble.” She still sounded guarded, but she was smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have a couple of days to position these telescopes and I think we both need it.” She was a bit heavy-handed pouring the Firewhiskey into the cups, handing one to Hermione. “My father swears that this is the best cure for anything that Madam Pomfrey can’t fix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers to your father.” Asteria watched the facial journey that Hermione took after the first sip, laughing as the younger girl coughed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I come up here all the time, even when I’m not working. It’s a Weasley-free space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of the time. I saw Percy coming down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just catching up. Much like us, he was lamenting his brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve known them forever.” Asteria hummed in agreement, “Has Ron always been this difficult?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, think about all of the pressure that he’s under. His best friend is the most famous person ever, and all of his older brothers were prefects or Head Boy or the most popular boys in his house. That’s a lot. Albeit misguided, and a bit insulting to you, this clearly demonstrates that he enjoys your friendship, and hopefully, this incident will make him appreciate it more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He and Harry have been fighting all year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George told me. I’m glad that you’re talking to someone about this. You and I can be ‘romantically hurt by Weasleys’ club. I think it could be good for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hummed, looking out over the edge of the Astronomy Tower. In the fading sunlight, her bushy hair looked golden. “You’re pretty good at Arithmancy, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to think so. Do you need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yes. Professor Vector has been really busy lately, so I haven’t been able to ask her any questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, come on, we can sit in Sinestra’s office. It’ll be getting cold here any second with the sun down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria pulled out Professor Sinestra’s empty blackboard and found a piece of chalk. She stayed there with Hermione for what felt like hours, the two laughing over the arithmancy problems. Asteria was a little tipsy from the Firewhiskey by the time they were done, but she escorted Hermione to the Gryffindor common room before making her way back to her own.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Yule Ball is the next chapter! I am hoping to get it done by the end of the week, but I make no promises lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. a map half written</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asteria tries to find something fun about the Yule Ball.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember when I said I wanted this chapter done by Christmas? Whoops lol here you go. It just took the collapse of democracy for me to get this done.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asteria Lowell was the talk of the Hufflepuff common room. While they weren't fawning over Cedric, her housemates were whispering about how good Asteria looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ephraim had sent a heavy box to her the other day, which dropped with a thud on the Hufflepuff table. Asteria had given Susan a whole chicken leg as a treat before her roommates dragged her to their room to see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gown was yellow satin, the shine of the fabric mimicking the Gryffindor gold. It rested off of her shoulders, satin roses adorning the neckline. It was tight-fitting through her hips, where it flared out slightly to create a small train. She had on some of the Lowell heirlooms, grinning in the mirror at how her father had managed to find pieces that matched without her assistance. Her roommates had pulled her hair up and helped pin it in place. Her curls were so heavy naturally that pinning them was tough, even with her magic. She'd even let Maxine put some lipstick on her. Asteria finally let her shoulders drop, letting herself relax for the first time in a while. Everyone said that the gold looked good against her deep skin tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Hufflepuffs made their way to the Great Hall, laughing and cheering as Cedric greeted Cho before disappearing to a room for the Champions and their dates to wait before making a grand entrance, Asteria was grinning ear to ear, her roommates on either side of her. Heidi was in a deep blue dress, hanging off of Gabriel’s arm, her blond hair gleaming in the light. Maxine, standing with her Beauxbatons date in his pretty baby blue dress robes, looked gorgeous, her mousy brown hair pulled up into an updo that Asteria and Heidi spent hours putting up for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Hufflepuff group approached the entry hall, many of them met up with their dates from other houses. Asteria did laugh under her breath, covering her mouth with her hand when she saw Ron Weasley's gaudy old robes. Honestly, Asteria was starting to think Mrs. Weasley had something out for the kid, with how often terrible things seemed to follow him. George greeted her at the Great Hall doors, his hair brushed cleanly, and his robes neutral with the yellow tie that matched her dress. He grinned when he saw her, pulling her into a hug and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You look amazing, Aster." He slipped an arm around her shoulders, "Now, my lovely square, can you please hold this bottle of firewhiskey under your shawl because Filch is going to search me when we try to go in." He produced a glass bottle from his sleeve, amber liquid full to the stopper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria nodded, rolling her eyes and taking the bottle from him. "You better make sure none of the kids get into it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, we both know I'm the brains of the operation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Incorrect," she smiled, taking his arm while she cradled the bottle in her other hand, "Lee Jordan is the brains of the operation, and he's set you and me up as his fall guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughed, tipping his head to Filch as they approached the door. The caretaker stopped him and patted him down. "Argus, I'm just here to have fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what your definition of fun is, Mr. Weasley."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria put her hand on Filch's shoulder, "Don't worry, Mr. Filch. I'll be keeping my eye on him. It's the other one you have to worry about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Filch sighed, taking his hands off of George and straightening his coat. "Thank you, Ms. Lowell. Have a good night." His last comment was certainly only aimed at Asteria, who smiled and nodded, dragging George into the Great Hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Correction," George looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide, "You're the brains of the operation. I could bloody kiss you right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll pass. Here," Asteria handed George the bottle, "put this back in your coat and take it to Lee. I can't just carry it in my hand all night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roger that. You want to go stand with Neville and my sister? I'll be back in a moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria watched him disappear into the shuffling crowd, finding Ginny's head of red hair and joining her at one of the tables, "Hello, Ginny. Hello, Neville. You both look lovely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny gasped, immediately pulling Asteria into a hug, "You look amazing. But are you aware that you've brought the wrong brother?" Neville gave her a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no. As I'm sure you're aware, Fred asked Angelina Johnson, so George asked me. So as far as I'm concerned, I brought the right brother. I wasn't going to mope over Fred being an imbecile."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sound rather unbothered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I am bothered, I mean. But not nearly enough to just not come. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I wasn't going to let Fred ruin it for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Smart woman. How is Cedric?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria smiled, "He's doing alright, I think. He's been going a bit mental with the stress, but I've been reining him in. How is Harry? I don't see much of him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'd be better if the Slytherins weren't all ganging up on him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria sighed, "Along with half of my house and most of Ravenclaw. I'm trying to keep a handle on it, but very few of them are actually breaking the rules, and without the House Cup this year, it's hard to actually make my punishments mean anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville nodded, "I don't envy you. It's just a lot this year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm just glad that both Cedric and Harry aren't in years with exams. That would be hell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here comes your white knight," Ginny muttered, taking a drink of what looked like a fruit punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was grinning, "I brought you a present. Figured you might want a taste of it before I 'ruined' it." He pressed a glass of punch into Asteria's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria brought it up to her nose, noting that it did not smell like alcohol, "Thank you, George. I guess I better savor this before you get caught, and they get rid of the punch entirely." She took a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, it probably would taste better with Firewhiskey in it, Asteria lamented silently. But she couldn’t fault George for an actually nice gesture. Asteria grinned, “How did the, uh, Gryffindor dance lessons go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny started giggling, the sound making Asteria smile, “McGonagall dragged Ron in and made him dance with her as an example.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria’s smile broadened to a grin, “You didn’t manage to capture it on camera, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Neville was sporting a little smirk as he shook his head, “We should’ve sold tickets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria shook her head, looking over her shoulder to try and find Ron in the crowd, “That might have been the unifying factor we all needed. Although,” she turned back to the group, “I suppose his robes might still accomplish that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughed, “Ghastly. I don’t know which attic my mother fished those out of, but I hate to think how long it’s been since those things saw the light of day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, someone needed to humble him for how he’s treated Hermione the past few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville nodded emphatically, “Has anyone seen her all night? She said she had a date, but I haven’t seen her anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’s around. She told me that she was coming, and she seemed rather excited once she stopped moping over Ron.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you see Hermione?” George asked, leaning his head down, “I don’t feel like you two cross paths often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She came up to the Astronomy Tower with me the other night, we had a heart to heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny grinned, “Did she tell you who she was coming with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria raised an eyebrow, “Did she tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m not telling. It’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little confused, but certainly intrigued with the mischievous spark in Ginny’s eyes, Asteria let the point drop, looking around the room and watching other couples filter in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way.” Asteria knew that she should be focused on Cedric, who was grinning and blushing as he and Cho stepped onto the dancefloor, but Asteria’s eyes were on Hermione, who looked absolutely stunning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gone was the nervous girl sulking over Ron Weasley. This was a true glimpse at a person Asteria desperately wanted to meet. A periwinkle blue dress with just enough frill around the shoulders to be whimsical, but not gaudy. Her mane of curly hair tamed down to a sleek bun at the base of her neck. Asteria sent a look to Ginny, “You knew she was coming with Krum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had to tell someone. It was a big secret.” Asteria nodded, closing her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the dancing began, her eyes were drawn to Cedric and Cho. They made a good couple, Asteria thought. Cedric had been hung up on Cho for years now, always thinking that she was too good for him. Asteria had to admit that the Ravenclaw had always intimidated her slightly, but she’d softened a lot this year as she spent more time with Cedric. It was plain to see as the pair danced that they only had eyes for each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the music picked up and other couples, including professors, joined the dancing, Asteria let George lead her to the floor, one of his hands resting on her hip as she reached towards his bicep, not quite able to get to his shoulder. Asteria recalled many summer nights spent with the Diggorys’ old wireless playing slow music, Asteria using her more traditional training to show her friends how to dance. Elise and Amos had always laughed at Cedric tripping over his feet, and by the end of the night, Asteria would dance one song with Amos before she walked home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George wasn’t a poor dancer by any means, and Asteria ignored most of his faults instead of calling him on them. In fact, focusing on keeping the pair of them in time let Asteria look anywhere but the other side of the ballroom, where Fred and Angelina had appeared. Asteria couldn’t even be mad at Angelina, who was wearing a bright red shimmery dress with a high slit on the leg and little straps. She looked beautiful, her brown hair pulled up in braids which were pulled into a high bun at the crown of her head. And it clearly wasn’t her fault that Fred asked her, and maybe he actually really liked her. Asteria wasn’t about to hold that against the Gryffindor, because she was, by all accounts, a good person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria took a deep breath, letting herself tear her eyes away and actually begin to enjoy George’s company. The quieter Weasley twin was actually quite funny on his own, and his commentary on the drama around them was exhilarating. Asteria actually laughed out loud looking at Ron with one of the Patil twins at a table. She didn’t know which twin it was, though the girls were technically her cousins. Asteria started cracking a few jokes of her own, drawing George to the object of Ron’s eye, Hermione and Viktor Krum, who were still dancing from the first round, even as the other Champions had taken breaks already, talking to their friends on the outskirts of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Asteria and George left the dance floor, returning to the table where they’d last spoken to Neville and Ginny, who were waltzing emphatically on the floor. Lee Jordan appeared with Alicia Spinnet, holding a cup of the spiked punch. Asteria and Alicia fawned over each other, laughing that they were both wearing gold, although the cut of their dresses was decidedly different. Alicia was built differently from most Chasers, far stockier. If Fred and George hadn’t been the Beaters, Asteria had no doubt that Alicia would have one of those spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time that Asteria thought she was no longer paying attention to where Fred was, she would space out of the conversation and come back to herself, realizing that her eyes had drifted back to the red hair, turned purple in the artificial blue light of the Great Hall. Her fingers came up to fiddle with the golden chain around her neck, a single small emerald in a tiny round setting. Chandra’s. Of course. Every piece of Lowell jewelry had graced her mother’s deep brown skin at one point, the product of no other female relatives to inherit it for generations. Chandra had even left a few pieces of intricate Patil jewelry to Asteria, although it was in bright colors that Asteria struggled to match to the clothes she normally wore. She looked at the necklaces, the maang tikkas that Asteria knew that she would never have a reason to wear unless, by some miracle, her distant cousins would ever dare to invite her to a traditional wedding. It wasn’t likely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria pulled her eyes away from Fred to where Padma and Parvati sat dejectedly at a table. On a whim, leaving the group of Gryffindors she had amassed, Asteria crossed the room, pulling out the chair between the twins, which had been previously occupied by Harry Potter. She couldn’t tell the twins apart, even though they were not nearly as identical-looking as Fred and George. But both of them smiled half-heartedly as Asteria sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you two? Planning on sneaking out soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them laughed, although it certainly rang hollow. The one in pink spoke first, “I can’t believe that you came with a Weasley willingly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t leave Parvati alone with Harry Potter, although I wish I’d left Ron without a date.” So this one was Padma. The Ravenclaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria laughed, “I’ve heard a lot about Ron’s endeavors to find a partner for tonight. I certainly didn’t think he had it in him to pull a Patil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padma laughed, “I shouldn’t have said yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really shouldn’t have. Parvati,” the other girl looked up, “how has your night been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slightly better than Padma, but I’m still thinking about sneaking out and just going to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as far as I know, the punch is still spiked, so I recommend that. And then, I suggest that you capitalize on the sheer amount of pretty Beauxbatons boys standing around without dance partners.” Both of them laughed, their eyes dragging across the room to the boys in pastel blue dress robes, lingering near the outskirts, whispering among themselves. Asteria looked both twins over, “You both look lovely, they need partners. And honestly, the language barrier should mean that you have a far better chance with them than with Potter and Weasley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them laughed, standing up. Asteria stood, realizing that both twins were a head shorter than her as they bid their goodbyes and giggled their way over to the Beauxbatons boys. Asteria watched them make contact before she looked back to where her friends were standing. Fred and Angelina had joined the group. Asteria saw Cedric on the far side of the room, surrounded by Cho’s Ravenclaw friends. Asteria didn’t know any of them, but she was far more willing to talk to them than she was to look over her cup awkwardly at Fred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric grinned wide as he threw his free arm over Asteria’s shoulders, his hair tousled slightly. Cho was smiling wide too, starting a conversation with Asteria across Cedric’s torso about the music and their dresses and everything they could think of. George was probably wondering where Asteria had gone off to, but Asteria was drawn into the conversation so much that she started to lose track of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she thought to go looking for George, she found herself yawning, and discovered that a good portion of the younger students had already turned in for the night. Most of those that remained were sixth- and seventh-year Hogwarts students. Asteria could count on one hand the number of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students that remained in the hall. Taking a long look up at Cedric, Asteria sighed, bidding the group goodnight as she decided to make her way out of the Great Hall. The twins and their Gryffindor posse were still going strong, and George smiled and waved as she met his eyes before walking out of the Great Hall, instantly pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders at the burst of cold air in the entryway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. until you set your old heart free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New Year's Eve, 1994</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few years since Master Belby had hosted the New Year’s Eve event for the Board, but his manor was as brightly decorated as Asteria remembered it, glowing icicles hanging from the eaves and the doorways as Asteria and her father approached. Asteria was in a deep green dress, tea length, hanging on her father’s arm. Her father was in the one pair of black dress robes that he ever wore. The advantage of her father being a hermit was that he only needed to maintain one good outfit, and people didn’t see him often enough to remember that he always wore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This event had never made Asteria nervous before. It was simply a date on the calendar that she was obligated to come to, where older witches and wizards would fawn over her and look at her with wide, sad eyes, before asking her about her Hogwarts education. This time was different. Asteria found herself the recipient of small smiles as she and her father entered the main room, approaching their hosts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damocles Belby was a round-bellied wizard, his cheeks perpetually red and his spectacles always slightly fogged. His dress robes were made of a gossamer fabric that looked black but reflected gold from the light hitting it. Asteria gave him a firm handshake as her father greeted their other host. Aloysius Firewheel, the head of the Board of Mastery. Firewheel was nearly equivalent to the Minister for Magic in terms of power, because ultimately every Master and Mistress had to answer to him, even the heads of the smaller boards of Potions, Astronomy, etc. Firewheel was ancient, but his hair was still a bright red that could give the Weasleys a run for their money, competing somewhat with his crimson robes. He grinned widely as Asteria shook his hand, thanking her for coming, and for allowing her father to accompany her. They shared a moment of laughter as Ephraim playfully shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, the Lowells found themselves in the company of the Potions Masters, who greeted them with warm hugs and smiles. Chief among them was Horace Slughorn, head of the Potions Board and both her mother and Uncle Severus’s mentor. His dress robes were a similar green to Asteria’s dress, although the cut of his robes was an older style. Asteria watched from a distance as many Hogwarts professors joined them in the half-hour before the party began in earnest. Professor McGonagall joined the Transfiguration Masters in all black, Professor Flitwick joined the Charms Masters in a navy blue so deep it looked black until Asteria saw him under direct light. Professor Vector met with the Arithmancy and Divination Masters in a masculine cut suit that was in a gold satin that reminded Asteria of her Yule Ball dress. Finally, Mistress Aurora Sinestra arrived in a black velvet dress that glimmered with gold embroidery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria watched Sinestra approach the sextet of Astronomy Masters, all dressed in bright and metallic robes and talking among themselves. The Head of the Astronomy Board was Howard Firewheel, Aloysius’ even more ancient older brother, who was so hunched over with age that he had clearly not looked through a telescope in years, his red robes made when he was less shriveled, the fabric pooling slightly at his hands and feet. At his right stood Eloise Zabini, the younger sister of Lord Kama, a six-time widow whose only child was a Slytherin boy two years younger than Asteria. Blaise Zabini seemed nice enough, with far more manners than most of his housemates. Mistress Zabini was in green, her long black hair pulled up in braids, held back by a black headband. She was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air in the room seemed to shift as more and more people came in. Asteria noticed a few other young witches in wizards, either small children clinging to their parents’ robes or teenagers, likely other prospective Apprentices, looking with wide eyes at the whole thing. Asteria had to admit, that if she had not been such a regular at these events, watching the Masters, arguably the most powerful members of wizarding society in Britain, get raucously drunk and quarrel over tidbits of theory, would be a shocking experience. However, since her childhood, it only made Asteria giggle. It was easy to reconcile those images of brooding scholars and loud partygoers, especially when Asteria thought about how the rest of society viewed her father. The hermit of Lowell Manor, vaguely remembered from his days in Hogwarts and his promising career at the Ministry, not seen outside of elite parties, once a year, and unheard of in the papers since the day Chandra Lowell died. But to Asteria, he was her father, not fond of outsiders, but still just as loving as Arthur Weasley, just in a much different way. It was funny though, how her father greeted people that laughed about hijinks that took place more than twenty years ago before the War began in earnest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the last additions to the party, pulling off her cloak with a flourish, revealing an emerald green blazer over a black dress, was Narcissa Malfoy. She was unaccompanied tonight, which was far different from her normal New Year’s Eve. Although, it seemed like the room collectively let out a breath of fresh air that Lucius Malfoy was not in the building. No one liked Lucius, least of all Ephraim Lowell, who maintained, in the private of Lowell Manor and Asteria and Severus’ company, that he suspected that Lucius, once a childhood friend, had been involved in his younger brother’s death. From years of eavesdropping on conversations during this party, more than half of the Masters were still livid that Lord Malfoy had escaped a trial after the War ended, and the fact that the History Board continued to allow Mistress Malfoy to bring any companions was a serious point of contention between the heads of the departments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damocles Belby shot green sparks from the end of his wand, alerting everyone’s attention to the center of the room, where he stood next to Master Firewheel. “Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, I am delighted that you all have come tonight to join me in my home for this annual celebration of achievement. The night is young, so I won’t keep you hung up on this speech for very long, but I understand that Master Firewheel is to announce a few orders of business. May I present Aloysius Firewheel, Head of the Board of Mastery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smattering of polite applause as the fiery-haired wizard brought his wand to his throat to amplify his voice, “Good evening everyone. It is lovely to see everyone tonight.” He shuffled to pull out a small card from his pocket, “It is my privilege as the Head of the Board to announce the new class of prospective Apprentices. Alphabetically, of course. We have a small group this year, so I expect any brawls to occur outside of Damocles’ house. We don’t want to break anything.” Laughs from the Masters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ephraim laid a hand on Asteria’s shoulder as Firewheel started reading. Indeed there were only a handful of prospects, Asteria’s name coming up quickly. As ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Asteria Anne Lowell, Astronomy</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ rang through the room, Asteria noticed that Firewheel lingered for a moment, the room dropping into silence for a few seconds, before he read the final name. Asteria took a deep breath as she smiled at the Masters who met her eyes, which included Eloise Zabini, who silently raised a glass of champagne to her while applause filled the air around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night was a blur. Ephraim had taken Asteria over to meet all of the Astronomy Masters, who were all gracious in their introductions. The elder Master Firewheel grinned widely, showing off his incomplete set of teeth, but it had been endearing, in its own way. Professor Sinestra was radiant in her black dress, greeting Asteria with a warm, tight hug. Mistress Zabini was silent, but she caught Asteria’s eyes as she listened to Master Firewheel explain the trials she would have to complete in order to be eligible for the Apprenticeship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trials themselves were quite simple, a few star charts to be made, a few specific nights, including the summer solstice, that she needed to stay up and watch the heavens. Unlike potions or arithmancy or charms, there was no empirical way to test astronomers, so it wasn’t nearly as hard to get in. Honestly the fact that she was interested was nearly enough, but Gordon joked that he was required to give her something to do before the Choosing Ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ephraim was pulled away to talk to an elderly witch on the Magical Theory board, Mistress Eloise Zabini finally turned to speak to Asteria holding out her hand, “A pleasure to meet you.” Asteria was initially surprised by the slight French accent that Zabini had, but when she thought about it, she was pretty sure that her father had said something about the Kamas owning a house in France. Although it was hard to remember, Blaise might have a slight accent, although she’d never been able to place it before now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well, Mistress Zabini. I’ve seen you from afar, but never had the opportunity to engage you in conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eloise nodded, taking a sip from her champagne flute, “Of course, I went to school with your mother, so I’ve been watching you since you were a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria looked over towards where her father was standing, “That tends to be the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your specialty, with regard to Astronomy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria looked back at her, tilting her head up at Mistress Zabini, “I tend to like recording movements and analyzing the angles at which the stars move. I’ve been creating a star map of the area over Hogwarts. Mistress Sinestra and I spend a lot of time at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Honestly, I wish that the Forbidden Forest was more hospitable so that I could extend it, but that doesn’t seem likely to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mistress Zabini chuckled, “True. Although I’m sure you’ll find during your Apprenticeship that the centaurs are particularly fond of our work. It’s important that we astronomers establish a good relationship with them, because they live so much longer than we do, and their minds are less burdened by bureaucracy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria nodded, pulling her shawl tighter around herself, “Should I expect to see more of you, Mistress Zabini? Are you in need of an Apprentice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s grin was infectious, “Many of us do, but I do plan on making a move. The Board of Astronomy doesn’t often come to blows, but I think you’ll be better off with me than one of the old men who can’t even look through a telescope. Masters are meant to be tutors, not employers. It is a collaboration, not a job. I doubt you’d enjoy listening to Howard rant for hours before doing all of his observations for him.” Asteria laughed politely, a little afraid that one of the other Masters might notice, but most were engaged in other conversations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looked back to Eloise, the other witch was looking across the room, “I will speak with you later, I hope. But I have the time now to speak to Narcissa Malfoy, and without her poor excuse for a husband hounding her, it might actually be a good discussion. Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria’s reply fell on deaf ears as Zabini left her side. Asteria rejoined her father, offering a smile to the older woman he had been talking to, watching as Mistress Zabini joined Narcissa Malfoy near the drink table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Asteria and her father stepped back into Lowell Manor, hanging their coats on the hooks and stepping out of their shoes, her father asked her, “Did you have fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria was fiddling with the buckles on her heels, “I suppose. It’s a lot more stressful when I feel like I have an audition to complete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you talking with Eloise Zabini. Professor Sinestra was telling me that Zabini’s work would be well-suited for you. Although, I believe I remember you saying that Professor Sinestra was your first choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Asteria hesitated for a moment, sitting on the stairs as her father began to pull off his top layers, “I only really considered Professor Sinestra because that would allow me to stay at Hogwarts. But I think it would be better for me if I went with Mistress Zabini.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father gave her a long look, loosening his tie, “What’s happening at school?” He sat down on the stairs as well, a few below her so that their heads were at the same level, “I thought you were excited to stay with your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I’m just rethinking my choice. I feel like that shouldn’t be the only motivating factor, especially when-” Asteria sighed, “Mistress Zabini said something earlier, about how a Master and Apprentice relationship is supposed to be a collaboration, and I mean, I work with Professor Sinestra, but because she’s also my teacher, it’s hard to feel like that dynamic could ever shift like that. That we would be equals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ephraim nodded, leaning back slightly to rest his head against her shoulder, “Dearheart, you are a Hufflepuff. Now, I am beyond proud of you and everything you’re doing, but you love your friends. Why are you suddenly so willing to leave them behind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria sighed, “I just, I don’t know if we’re all putting in the same effort and it’s exhausting, Dad. It’s just, I feel like everyone has something going on, and I’m trying to keep everyone together and failing miserably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just a part of growing up, darling. But if that’s really bothering you, and you don’t think it will resolve itself, then I agree that it might be best after this year to establish yourself outside of your friendships. Especially with Cedric taking the spotlight right now, making a name for yourself, outside of that, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>the House of Lowell</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” his voice turned bitter as he gestured at the old house rising up around them, “would only be practical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria nodded, leaning forward to press her forehead against his temple, “Thank you, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was the Yule Ball?” He asked softly. He had vaguely asked about it earlier, but Asteria had ignored him. It made sense that he was asking now since she was leaving in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria sighed, “It was fine. I went with George-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s the wrong one, isn’t it?” Her father had only really met Cedric when it came to her friends, but he’d heard enough about the rest that he generally knew their names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I just,” she sighed, “I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fred didn’t ask me. We’ve had our disagreements but lately, it’s like we can’t be in the same room with each other without blowing up. But, I still expected him to ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to ask you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all make mistakes, although I will admit that this one pisses me off. But I had a hard time asking your mother to court me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Asteria turned her body more towards him, “What happened?” He so rarely spoke of her mother, even less so about the days before their sanctuary behind the wards of Lowell Manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was working for the Ministry at that point. The War was already going but underneath the surface. Your mother was this pretty little thing, but, Merlin, was she the smartest person in any room she walked in. She had just graduated from her Apprenticeship, nineteen, and I was twenty-four, and I didn’t want to seem like I was robbing the cradle.” He laughed slightly, “But I knew the war was going to get worse, so I wanted to get close to her. She was intoxicating, your mother. That’s why everyone talks about her the way they do. She never met anyone that didn’t love her. Which did terrible things for my luck. I knew her for a couple of years before I think she believed me that I had any legitimate feelings for her. Short engagement, quick wedding, then you. But I nearly messed it all up a million times in the lead-up. Your uncle Gareth was the only person that actually had my back through the whole ordeal. That might be what your Fred is up to, or maybe you’re just growing up. Only time will tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want her to be proud of me,” Asteria whispered. “I don’t want to make the wrong decision and mess it all up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dearheart,” her father turned, his blue eyes glistening as he took her face in his hands, “your mother would be so incredibly proud of you and everything you are doing. I am proud of you, and I think I can speak for us both when I say that there is no decision you could make that would ever change that. I will be here for you, as long as I can, to guide you when you ask me, but these decisions are yours to make. Alright?” He waited until she nodded, “I love you. Now go to bed, because I have to take you back to school in the morning.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. we come down to the water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Second Task</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asteria’s stomach had been doing somersaults all night and into this morning. She’d barely eaten anything before she made her way down to the Black Lake, where she stood at the back of the crowd of Hufflepuffs. It was freezing cold outside, the sky grey with clouds. A particularly harsh gust of wind hit her, making her pull her coat even tighter around herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria looked around the group noting the absence of a raven-haired Ravenclaw, "Did Cho not make it? She told me we were meeting here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxane shrugged, "Maybe she forgot. She's probably over with the Ravenclaws. I can go-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's fine. Just weird, is all. Come on, I don’t want to be late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria didn’t mind terribly that the Ravenclaw wasn’t with them, but it was strange. Cho was so organized, always on top of everything. It wasn’t like her to forget something this major. But Asteria needed to get a good spot, so she shook her head and led her friends to the front of the Hufflepuff seating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asteria could only imagine how frigid the water was based on the taste of an oncoming snowstorm in the air. After watching the Champions dive in, Asteria watched the ticking clock with bated breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she weren’t so invested in the results, honestly the Task would have been dreadfully boring. There was no way for the crowd to know what was happening below the water, and even the passage of time would have felt like even more of an eternity if there hadn’t been an enormous clock ticking on the main platform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when Viktor emerged from the water clutching a familiar shape that Asteria realized what Dumbledore’s hint about the task had truly meant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taking something that was most important to the Champions. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And suddenly, Asteria knew that Cho Chang was not out in the crowd with her Ravenclaw friends, having forgotten a polite promise to stand with Asteria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was proven right nearly a half-hour later, when Cedric emerged, holding a paralyzed Cho close to her chest. While most of the Hufflepuffs around her cooed and grinned at the lovey faces that Cho and Cedric shared as she woke up at the water’s surface, Asteria felt like someone had ripped her heart out and thrown it in the water and held it under until it stopped kicking. It was stupid. So stupid. Cedric had been so hung up on Cho. Of course, he’d pick her. But still, Asteria just had to watch as someone helped the pair climb out of the frigid water. Not her. He didn’t pick her. Or at least the judges didn’t think he would pick her, which honestly might have hurt more if than if Cedric’s crush had made him pick Cho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when everything was over, and Cedric came over, still wrapped in a warm towel and his hair curling and puffing up like it always did when it got wet and he didn’t have a comb to sort it out, opening his arms for a hug, Asteria just smiled up at him and took it, hoping that her stray tears wouldn’t freeze on her cheeks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. burned by liars gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not in love with this chapter, but I have some things that need to happen in the plot so here's some filler.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was too warm for snow, Asteria thought. Although it had snowed just a week after the Second Task, as it pushed into March, Hogwarts was inundated with rainstorm after rainstorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria usually loved the rain, climbing up to the high windows in the Hufflepuff common room and watching the puddles form in the yard. But in the days and weeks after the Second Task, the constant grey skies kept feeding Asteria’s bad mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began the first few days with fake smiles, listening to Cedric ramble about Cho and planning Hogsmeade dates. But as time went on, Asteria felt herself pulling away from her friends, throwing herself into helping Professor Sinestra prepare for the Spring Equinox in the Astronomy Tower, and helping to tutor younger Astronomy students that she had never had the time to help before. She was even letting Cedric slink off during rounds to visit Cho, giving Asteria a few hours of actual solitude in the castle, which was increasingly hard to come by as energy about the Cup and Cedric rose to a new peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria found herself mentally fighting off the waves of jealousy that tried to consume her every waking moment. Cedric had never really spoken about the implications of Cho being ‘the person he cared about most’ in the entire castle. Heidi and machine never said a word about it other than fawning over the new couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred and George were mostly absent from Asteria’s sphere, although Asteria occasionally met with Percy, who seemed to be the only person able to push Cedric’s success aside for a movement and excitedly listen to Asteria talk about her trials for the Board of Mastery. Asteria knew that it was selfish of her to try and seek some recognition while the spotlight was affixed to Cedric, but Asteria never wanted to just be pushed off into the background as all of her friends seemed to move on. Often on her late night strolls through the castle, Asteria mused about maybe telling someone about how the Second Task was affecting her, but she didn’t really have any neutral parties to speak to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric was high on success and in the honeymoon phase of his relationship with Cho. Maxine and Heidi would be on Asteria’s side, but the thought of undermining Cedric’s support within his own house discouraged her. The Weasleys were their own powderkeg. Percy would use any critique that involved his brothers as further evidence to stir up trouble in the Weasley household, and the last thing Asteria needed was a Howler from Molly Wasley coming through with the daily mail delivery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her teachers noticed that something was off, they certainly didn’t say anything, although Professor Sinestra had been particularly generous with praise as Asteria sought refuge in the Astronomy Tower most nights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her melancholy routine was interrupted one Saturday morning, when the fourth-year Hufflepuff prefect, Hannah Abott, woke up horribly ill. Asteria volunteered to take her place chaperoning without analyzing the consequences of that choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she pulled on her raincoat and scarf in her dormitory, Asteria’s roommates laughed about an apparent trip to Madame Puddifoot’s that they had planned with Gabriel and Maxine’s beau, Guillaume. As they realized that Asteria was walking down the stairs with them, Heidi offered to break the whole plan off and go to the Three Broomsticks with her, but Asteria shook her head, clutching a bundle of papers to her chest and making claims about finding a chair in the back of Tomes and Scrolls and letting Mrs. Hazel brew her a pot of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After waterproofing her papers, Asteria walked at the back of the mass of students, sharing small talk with Professor Flitwick about the project she was working on for the spell construction unit: an enhanced version of the compass charm that would show a star map to the caster, allowing for accurate navigation by the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assignment did not require the spell to work, but Asteria was passionate about hers. She had a small prototype version of it, that contained the sky over Hogwarts. She’d taken all of her astronomy papers from the past few years to capture the movement of the heavens and so far it seemed accurate to the last two seasons. A truly functional version of the charm would take years of travel and diligent plotting to be helpful, but Asteria couldn’t even dream of having the patience for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally reached Hogsmeade, Asteria split off from the group, watching her friends up ahead taking the left towards the teashop, as she turned right towards the quieter row of shops. The twinkle of the bell overhead as she entered Tomes and Scrolls made Mrs. Hazel look up from the counter, “Lady Lowell! How good to see you! It’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria laughed, pulling off her raincoat and hanging it on the rack by the door, “I’m studying for my apprenticeship, Hazel. Not much time for weekend trips when I’m not required to be on them.” Asteria crossed the room, to the back cubby, dropping her papers onto the table and climbing onto the plush bench, “But I’m glad to see you, Hazel. I think Madam Pince is getting tired of my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel laughed, her dark eyes lighting up. Her headscarf of the day was a deep blue with silver specks that caught the flickering candlelight in the store. Hazel was middle-aged, probably a few years older than Asteria’s parents. Probably, as Asteria took a second to think about it, a contemporary of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Her wife had been an auror in the War, a colleague of Asteria’s uncle Gareth, who’d died with him shortly after Asteria’s birth in a confrontation with Anton Dolohov. Hazel had inherited her wife’s family business, making Tomes and Scrolls Asteria’s favorite place in all of Hogsmeade, especially when she wanted to be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, as Asteria settled in with her notes, carefully inking in the constellations for her charm, Hazel brought the chipped green teacup that Asteria had been using since her first visit to Tomes and Scrolls. She filled it with Asteria’s favorite brew, a mix of heather and thistle that Hazel grew in her own garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria had a lovely time, chatting with Hazel whenever the witch came to fill her cup. A few Hogwarts students came in to buy paper and parchment, but none of them approached Asteria in her small alcove. Honestly, they probably didn’t even see her. Asteria sipped her tea and made some real progress in the descriptions of her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, that didn’t last the full six hours of the trip. Justin Finch-Fletchley came barreling into Tomes and Scrolls with wide eyes. Hazel intercepted him and led him to Asteria, who was already watching the younger Hufflepuff with apprehension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Justin, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s cheeks were red, his clothes wet from the rain, his breath heaving. Before he could even speak, Asteria was folding up her papers into their bundle and cleaning away her cup, standing and putting her hand on his shoulder. “Gryffindors,” a breath, “ganging up on Ernie.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin, alright then</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria shot an apologetic look at Hazel, pressing a Galleon onto the wood and following Justin out into the rain, just remembering to grab her raincoat and throw it on top of her papers as she cast the waterproofing charm on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind had picked up outside, leaving Asteria cold in the rain as she neglected to pull her coat on. The village was relatively quiet just outside of Tomes and Scrolls, but she heard the sound of shouts as they pulled closer to the main thoroughfare. There was a crowd gathered around the fountain that sat in the small square at the center of town. Gryffindors standing in the unfreezing water, Ravenclaws and Slytherins lingering around the edges, Hufflepuffs on edge, their hackles raised. Something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria pushed through the crowd roughly, Justin staying on her heels. Ernie Macmillan had a bloody nose, and he was holding his hands up. Across from him were two Gryffindors, older years, older than even Asteria, but they instantly backed down as Asteria stepped in between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this?!” Asteria gave the Gryffindors her best glare, feeling the crowd hold their breath around them. The Gryffindors looked like they might start a fight with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finch-Fletchley, please go grab Professor Flitwick from the Three Broomsticks.” The fourth-year scuttled off as Asteria stared down the Gryffindors. She pulled her wand out and produced a clean handkerchief, handing it to Macmillan, “Does any of the three of you want to explain what caused this before Flitwick gets here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those two were throwing Zonko’s fireworks at third-years so I told them I was going to get Flitwick and that one,” he pointed to the taller, blond Gryffindor, “punched me.” His voice was pinched and the handkerchief he was holding was already turning crimson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that true?” Asteria looked at the Gryffindors. It was hard for them to deny the charge, their fingers still stained dark with the black powder in the firecrackers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you going to listen to the little prick ‘cause he’s in your house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria fought the urge to roll her eyes, “Are you going to offer me a different version of events, or are we just going to stand here? It’s a bit nippy, so I welcome any input on what I’m about to tell Flitwick. Not very Gryffindor of you to be physically assaulting students three, and apparently, four years younger than you for a laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split second, Asteria thought the brunet was going to come at her, but right before he could open his mouth, Professor Flitwick emerged on the scene. Asteria loosened her grip on her wand as the professor addressed her, “Lowell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finch-Fletchley grabbed me and told me that these two were accosting Macmillian. Macmillan’s nose is broken, he told me the Gryffindors were throwing firecrackers at third-years. They haven’t denied it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flitwick nodded, “I will handle this. Pryce, McKinley, come with me. Lowell, will you take Macmillan to the hospital wing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Professor.” Asteria put her coat around the younger boy’s shoulders and led him through the crowd, daring any of the other students to stand in her way. She clutched her papers in her free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were away from the crowd, Justin sniffled. She squeezed his shoulders with her arm and waved her wand again, cleaning the blood from the handkerchief, returning it to its white color, though it was quickly staining again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asteria looked up from her vigil, seeing Fred Weasley standing a few feet from her, looking between her and the sleeping Ernie Macmillan. He silently held out a small plate. It was from the Great Hall, Asteria realized. A chocolate biscuit. They didn’t make them often, and they were Asteria’s favorite. She hadn’t realized that they’d be having them tonight. She took it with a small smile, her fingers brushing his. “Thanks, Fred.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred cleared his throat, wringing his hands, “How’s he doing?” This was the first time he’d spoken to her since the Yule Ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria looked towards Ernie, “He’ll be alright. I think Madam Pomfrey gave him a Sleeping Draught just so nothing would start at dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably for the best,” he said softly, “Pryce and McKinley were gloating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, “Did you see it happen? I feel like they didn’t tell me everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred grabbed a chair, sitting down next to her, “Pryce and McKinley </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> throwing firecrackers, but they were also taunting Hufflepuffs about Cedric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria sighed, “Sounds about right.” She reached up, pushing her hair back. She looked over at Fred, taking in the sight of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His red hair was longer than he normally let it grow, brushing his shoulders. He was still dressed for the Hogsmeade trip, in one of his familiar purple sweaters knit by Molly. Despite the animosity that ran between Asteria and the Weasley matriarch, she had to admit that the woman knew how to pick the right colors for her children. He smiled at her, watching as Asteria broke off pieces of the cookie and nibbled at it, “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria nearly laughed. Small talk with her best friend seemed a bit weird, but honestly, it had been so long since she’d been alone with Fred. Her heart gave a pang, “I’m alright, pretty busy with everything. Ced’s been so busy, I’ve been picking up the slack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you hated when Cedric did that to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “I’d rather pick up his slack than listen to him act like Cho hung the moon.” She regretted it as soon as she said it, watching as Fred’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t mean for it to sound so mean. I just, it’s annoying, honestly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a break, flower? It’s not like you to be so snappy.” There was genuine concern in Fred’s voice, which was a shock to Asteria's system after an entire school year of snarky exchanges and poorly-concealed contempt. It was a breath of fresh air, talking like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asteria sighed, “I appreciate you offering, Fred, but I mean, I just have a few more months and then I can relax, for a bit, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred reached out, his hand resting on her shoulder, squeezing gently, “Do you have rounds tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him quizzically, knowing that tone of voice, “No. But I told Ernie that I’d stay ‘til he woke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Do you want me to wait with you, maybe get you something to eat, other than the cookie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine. Um,” she looked at Ernie, “well, Madam Pomfrey gave him a large dose of Sleeping Draught. It’ll probably be a few hours and I mean that’s a big commitment-” Fred’s eyebrows rose further up his forehead as he watched her ramble out an excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t miss you too much, flower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you didn’t have to say that so harshly, but fine.” She stood, her cheeks hot. “Fine, where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grin was wide, “It’s a surprise. Come on.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>